Carnival of Rust
by Kida Hori
Summary: Gray es un joven de la alta sociedad, es malvado y cruel con las mujeres por culpa de un desamor cuando era niño. En la escuela es uno de los chicos mas populares junto con sus amigos, pero todo cambia cuando la chica que le partió el corazón vuelve a cruzarse por el camino, ¿Será que vuelve hacer el mismo Gray de cuando era pequeño?... Mal summary... igual la historia es buena :D
1. Los recuerdos de un pasado

**Carnival Of Rust**

_**Capítulo 1 "Los recuerdos de un pasado"**_

_-yo... yo...- tartamudeaba una niña de unos 11 años de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, al frente de ella había un niño de 12 años mirándola angustiado, de cabello negro azulado y ojos grises. El niño cogió la mano de la niña y le sonrió, la niña lo miro y apartó la mano de ella de la del niño._

_-que ocurre Lucy?- pregunto el niño preocupado por la acción de la rubia. Lucy bajo la cabeza y empezó a sollozar, el niño la abrazo para que luego Lucy lo apartara de un empujón, -que ocurre? Por qué estás llorando?- pregunto el niño más angustiado por la actitud de la rubia. _

_-gray...-susurro Lucy que alcanzó a escuchar el niño, -dime- dijo el niño. -yo...yo... yo...- dijo Lucy._

_-dime que ocurre- dijo gray más con un tono de orden que hizo levantar la vista de Lucy para mirarlo a los ojos. -DIABLOS DIME QUE OCURRE LUCY NO ME GUSTA VERTE ASÍ!- grito gray e hizo que Lucy diera un paso hacia atrás. Lucy tomo aire y unas lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. _

_-yo nunca te quise- dijo Lucy mirándolo a los ojos aun llorando, gray dio unos pasos atrás y sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos -por qué dices eso? Yo... tú...- dijo gray mientras miraba a Lucy a los ojos con asombro._

_Lucy bajo la cabeza y apretó sus puños -tu... solo fuiste un juego para mí y nunca te quise- dijo Lucy para subir la cabeza, entre sus ojos ver la borrosa imagen de gray asombrado._

_-esto... esto... esto que tiene que ser mentira- dijo gray mirando a Lucy, ella vuelve a bajar la cabeza y niega con esta, -esto es mentira, Lucy por... por... por qué dices algo así?. Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto- dijo gray cogiéndose la cabeza con las dos manos y mirando al piso. _

_-esto es una broma de mal gusto- susurro gray aun mirando al suelo, Lucy alzó la mirada y vio como una lágrima corría por la mejilla de gray, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintió como se rasgaba levemente su labio haciendo brotar un poco de sangre. Lucy suspiro y apretó más sus puños enterrándose las uñas en la palma de sus manos._

_-que es lo que no cabe en tu pequeña cabeza fullbuster...- dijo fríamente, gray alzó la cabeza y la miró ella tenía los ojos llorosos -por qué llora? si ella es la que me está diciendo esto tan fría?-_pensó gray mientras veía a la mujer que amaba en tal estado.

-yo nunca te amé, nunca me gustas te, solo fuiste mi juguete, eras tan patético que solo sentí las...- dijo Lucy pero fue interrumpida. -NO LO DIGAS!- grito gray mientras cogía a Lucy por los hombros -por favor... no lo digas- susurro gray mientras volvía su mirada al suelo.

Lucy alzó la vista -solo sentí...- dijo Lucy mientras sentía como gray apretaba su agarre en sus hombros, -solo sentí lastima...- dijo Lucy mientras caían más lágrimas por sus ojos, gray la soltó, aun con la cabeza baja.

-no me busques ni me pidas explicaciones, ya te lo dije solo sentí lastima por un simple huérfano- dijo Lucy para dar vuelta y empezar a caminar dándole la espalda gray.

_**-000-000-000-**_

Por las cortinas se filtraba unos cuantos rayos de sol que caían en los ojos grises de un chico de cabello negro azulado, de unos 18 años. Este está mirando el techo y frunce el ceño -_ya han pasado 6 años y sigo pensando en esa perra- _pensó el chico para luego sentarse en la cama dejando caer las sábanas de seda blancas mostrando su cuerpo bien formado, firme y musculoso, ya que no tenía camisa. -me las pagarás cuando te vea Lucy Heartfilia- dijo gray mientras cogía su cabello con una mano y lo revolvía, y en su cara se formaba una sonrisa algo siniestra.

El chico quito la sábana y coloco sus pies descalzos en el tapizado de la alcoba, metió sus pies en las abullonadas pantuflas negras, se refregó la cara con sus manos para luego suspirar. Acto seguido tocaron en la puerta, el chico volteo la mirada -siga- dijo y entro una señora de cabellos cafés, ojos verdes, de unos 45 años y varias arrugas en la cara, llevaba un vestido de doncella negro con blanco -señor fullbuster, su madre lo espera en el comedor para la hora del desayuno con sus hermanos- dijo la doncella, -ya voy señora Marion- dijo gray mirando al suelo, la doncella hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta.

Gray se paró, miro la bata azul oscura que estaba colgada en el perchero de la alcoba, la cogió y cuando se la iba a poner sonrió, la botó a la cama y salió de la alcoba.

Por los corredores caminaba el muchacho sin prisa, cuando llegó a las escaleras habían dos chicas limpiando el barandal de madera pulida de las escaleras, las dos chicas reían y una de ellas alzó la vista para ver al chico que solo andaba en pantalones sin camiseta. La chica se sonrojó y la otra miro hacia la cima de la escalera.

-señor fullbuster...- dijo la chica sonrojada mientras hacía una reverencia, -buenos días señor full...- no puedo terminar de decir la otra chica porque el chico ya había pasado por su lado. Cuando el chico llego a las escaleras levanto la vista a las dos chicas y ambas se sonrojaron.

-cuando haya terminado de desayunar quiero ver mi habitación ordenada- dijo secamente el chico y siguió su camino al comedor, a lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de las dos chicas corriendo escalera arriba.

_**-000-000-000-**_

-madre tenemos que esperar al idiota de gray otra vez... tengo hambre- dijo un chico de unos 19 años de cabello blanco en punta y ojos oscuros, -por qué no te callas un momento Lyon, gray no demorará en bajar, cierto madre- dijo una chica de unos 21 años de cabello negro largo y ojos negros. Volteo a ver a su madre una mujer de unos 35 años de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos negros -así es hija, Lyon sabes que gray a veces se demora en bajar- dijo la señora con una sonrisa.

-señora Ur, su hijo ya llego para el desayuno- dijo la señora Marion, entrando y haciendo reverencia. En eso entra gray al comedor, Lyon y la chica abrieron la boca que casi se les cae la mandíbula y Ur frunció el ceño, -gray, hijo, donde está la bata que te compre?- dijo Ur en un tono seco, -no me la quise poner- dijo gray levantando los hombros y tomando asiento al lado de Lyon.

-es que acaso te gusta mostrar tu desnudes eh? Hermano?- dijo Lyon en forma de burla -AUCH!- grito Lyon para sobar se la espinilla ya que la chica al frente de él le dio una patada. -pero que dije ahora?!- dijo indignado Lyon.

-cállate!- dijo la chica un poco enojada por la actitud de su hermano, Lyon rondo los ojos, patio una rebanada de panqueéis, lo metió en la boca, mastico, trago y sorbió un poco de jugo -yo no tengo la culpa de que este hombre- señalando a gray que tomaba un poco de jugo, -no le importen las mujeres y las trate mal solo porque a él le rompieron el corazón- dijo Lyon.

-LYON IDIOTA PORQUE MEJOR NO TE CA...- la chica no pudo terminar su frase ya que el sonido de un vaso estrellándose con la mesa del comedor la callo, -GRAY PEDASO DE IDIOTA QUIERES ROMPER LA MESA!- grito Lyon. Gray se levantó de la silla miro a Ur -gracias por el desayuno si me disculpan no estoy de ánimos para desayunar- dijo gray, hizo una reverencia y salió del comedor.

-GRAY! ESPERA!- grito la chica para levantarse de la mesa pero alguien la cogió del codo, volteo a ver y su madre la estaba cogiendo -déjalo ultear- dijo Ur en un tono muy bajo, -pero..- dijo ultear pero fue interrumpida -déjalo si?- dijo Ur. Ultear se volvió a sentar con la mirada en su plato, pues no le gustaba ver a su hermano menor en ese estado de ánimo.

-AUCH!- grito nuevamente Lyon, ultear alzó la vista para toparse con la de Lyon, -deja de darme patadas- dijo Lyon molesto, ultear levanto una ceja y negó con la cabeza -yo no fui- dijo ultear secamente, ambos chicos abrieron los ojos y luego miraron a su madre. Esta alzó la vista de su desayuno y ambos chicos sumaron frio -_ella da miedo-_ pensaron ambos jóvenes y siguieron su desayuno, con miedo de que la señora sentada al lado de ellos les dieran una patada de muerte por abrir la boca

_**-000-000-000-**_

-_estúpido Lyon quien es para meterse en mi vida...- _pensaba gray mientras subía las escaleras de la mansión Milkovich, cuando llegó al segundo piso se percató de la foto donde estaban Ur y sus hermanos, la tomó con su mano derecha y la observó detenidamente, -_esta foto me trae recuerdos- _pensó gray mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la mesa donde estaba la foto.

**FLASHBACK (5 AÑOS ATRAS) **

-GRAY IDIOTA DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS METIDO!- grito Lyon que apenas tenía unos 13 años, -que te importa...- susurro gray mientras tenía las manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, -no me digas que todavía sigues pensando en esa niña... como es que se llamaba?- pregunto Lyon para sí mismo mientras cogió un dedo y lo colocaba en su barbilla tratando de recordar -Lucy...- susurro gray, Lyon lo miro y suspiro,-gray deja de atormentarte con esa chica, vas a con seguir más chi...- no pudo continuar porque vio que gray ya estaba lejos caminando -idiota...- dijo Lyon para ir corriendo detrás de él.

Cuando Lyon alcanzó a gray lo cogió de la camisa para que no siguiera caminando -que quieres Lyon...- dijo gray secamente, -ya ha pasado un año y sigues sin olvidarla?- pregunto Lyon, -es que no puedo creer que ella me haya dicho eso... tiene que ser mentira...- dijo gray con ambas manos la cabeza y moviendo la de un lado a otro. Lyon lo cogió por los hombros -ella se lo pierde, déjala ir ella es tu pasado- dijo Lyon dándole una sonrisa.

-cómo puedes olvidar algo que amas?- pregunto gray mirando el suelo, Lyon suspiro, sin soltar los hombros de gray -si amas a alguien déjalo libre. Sí viene a ti es tuyo, y si no es que nunca lo fue- dijo Lyon, gray alzó la vista.

-ahora corre idiota que la hermana Claire quiere que estemos arreglados para que nos presentemos a nuestros futuros padres. -yo no quiero ser adoptado...- dijo gray -por qué lo dices?- pregunta Lyon -si yo no fuera huérfano Lucy aun me querría-dijo gray. Lyon se le salió una venita y le pego en la cabeza a gray -QUE DEMONIOS HACES IDOTA- grito gray, -así está mejor- dijo Lyon con una sonrisa, -quita esa sonrisa de idiota que te ves como tonto- dijo gray con burla, Lyon se abalanzó a pegarle a gray pero este salió corriendo.

Ambos chicos iban corriendo hasta que se tropezaron con una chica y su madre, gray callo encima de la niña y Lyon chocó con la madre, solo se escuchó el grito de la niña mientras caía al piso con gray encima de ella, gray se levantó para ver que había caído en algo muy blando y vio que era el busto de la niña, gray se sonrojó y se paró rápidamente -esto...esto... no fue mi intensión- dijo gray desviando la vista y rascándose la mejilla, -PERVERTIDO!- grito la niña, gray se le salió la venita -QUE?! NO ES MI CULPA QUE TENGAS UNOS PECHOSS TAN GRANDES!- grito gray para recibir un golpe en la cabeza, -OYE!- grito gray viendo a Lyon quien le había golpeado -es mejor que te calles, - lamento el comportamiento de mi amigo- dijo Lyon haciendo una reverencia -soy Lyon bastia y él es gray fullbuster- señalando a gray.

La señora sonrió -un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Ur milkovish y ella es mi hija ultear milkovish- dijo Ur, -un placer conocerlas señoritas- dijo Lyon, mientras gray y ultear se miraban fijamente, se podría decir que sacaban chispas de los ojos -_espero nunca tener a una hermana igual de escandalosa que ella- _pensó gray, Lyon le salió una gota por detrás de la cabeza, -gray...- dijo Lyon, -que?- dijo gray sin apartar la mirada de la niña -lo dijiste en voz alta, -eres un tonto e idiota- dijo la niña con una sonrisa triunfante, -si pero al menos yo no soy un monstruo pechugón- dijo gray, la niña abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que pudiera decir algo Lyon ya estaba ahorcando a gray -dije que te calles hielito- dijo Lyon aun ahorcando a gray -cállate... yeti- dijo gray tratando de respirar.

Ur miro la escena y río un poco, ambos chicos junto con la niña miraron a Ur con una gota por detrás de ellos -que... rara... señora- dijo gray quien ya lo había soltado Lyon y trataba de retomar su respiración -que dijiste pervertido?- dijo ultear para luego ahorcar a gray, Ur siguió riendo -suéltame... monstruo pechugón- dijo gray ya algo morado, -yo no soy un monstruo pechugón- dijo ultear ahora zarandeando a un gray ya desmayado -yo creo que si lo eres-dijo Lyon mirando los pechos de ultear, esta soltó a gray quien cayó al suelo con el alma afuera y ultear cogió a Lyon para ahorcarlo -ayuda... Un monstruo pechugón... ataca...- dijo Lyon mientras seguía riendo Ur.

_**-000-000-000-**_

_-_señora milkovish está segura que quiere adoptar a esos dos chicos? Son muy revoltosos...- dijo una mujer vestida de monja detrás de un escritorio con dos expedientes, -si estoy segura que ellos dos van a encargar perfectamente en mi familia, hermana Claire- dijo Ur con una sonrisa, - si usted lo dice...- dice la hermana Claire y saca unos papeles del cajón del escritorio, para pasarse los a Ur -muy bien señora milkovish firme aquí- dijo la hermana Claire señalando un lugar en la hoja, -aquí también, y aquí...listo señora milkovish ahora Lyon bastia y gray fullbuster son miembros de su familia- dijo la hermana Claire con una sonrisa

_**-000-000-000-**_

-LYON! GRAY!-gritaba un niño de cabello café. Ambos chicos sentados en un cama voltearon a ver - que ocurre?- pregunto Lyon - la hermana Claire los necesita urgente- dijo el niño que apenas trataba de tomar aire - para que será?- pregunto gray - de pronto los regañara por tener revistas hentai debajo del colchón- dijo un niño de cabello naranja y ojos verde aceituna, ambos chicos miraron al peli naranja - CÁLLATE! - gritaron ambos chicos, -Entonces confiesan de que las tienen?- pregunto el peli naranja de forma burlón -tú fuiste el que no las presto loki- dijo gray para bajarse de la cama y sacar debajo de su cama una revista y lanzarse la a loki, la cual le pego en la cara -vanos Lyon- dijo gray caminando a la puerta, Lyon lo siguió.

_**-000-000-000-**_

Sonó la puerta de la oficina donde se encontraba la hermana Claire -siga- dijo y en eso entro gray y Lyon -niños que bueno que hayan llegado- dijo la hermana Claire de manera seria - antes que nada no fue nuestra culpa fue culpa de loki- dijeron ambos chicos, -niños ustedes de que hablan?- dijo la hermana y ambos niños tragaron duro y sudaron frio - esto... hermana Claire... para que nos llamó?...- pregunto gray algo nervioso. -yo los llame porque ustedes dos fueron adoptados- dijo la hermana, ambos niños suspiraron. -que fue lo que hicieron junto con loki?- pregunto la hermana con un aura oscura -NADA!- Gritaron ambos chicos y salieron corriendo -ESPEREN!- grito la hermana y vio que ambos niños ya estaban lejos - no les dije quien los adopto...- dijo la hermana para volver a sentarse en su escritorio -que fue lo que hicieron con loki?-se preguntaba la hermana.

_**-000-000-000-**_

_-_así que sólo era para decirles que los habían adoptado- dijo loki recostado en la cama de gray, -si...- dijo gray empacado la poca ropa que tenía en una mochila -y saben cómo se llaman sus futuros padres?- pregunto loki mirando al techo -no...- dijo Lyon, loki se sentó en la cama - como que no saben?- pregunto loki sorprendido -pues...- dijo gray pero no continuo -es que salimos corriendo- dijo Lyon, -por que salieron corriendo?- pregunto un peli castaño con ojos azules sentándose en la cama de gray -POR UN DEMONIO HIBIKI MALDITO AFEMINADO NO APARESCAS CÓMO UN FANTASMA CASI ME DAS UN SUSTO DE MUERTE!- grito gray -lo siento- dijo hibiki con una sonrisa -y déjenme mi cama quieta que esta no es un estadero así que fuera- dijo gray empujando a loki de la cama y a hibiki pero no puedo y callo de panza en la cama.

-por que salieron corriendo?- pregunto nuevamente hibiki -por qué gray pensó que lo llamaban por la revista hentai que tenía y le dijo a la hermana Claire que era culpa de loki- dijo Lyon dando la espalda a los chicos mientras sudaba frio. -QUE DIJISTE QUE?!- grito loki mientras se lanzaba hacia gray y este lo esquivo, en cambio gray cogió del cuello a Lyon y empezó a ahorcarlo - traidor! - grito gray mientras loki se levantaba de suelo y por detrás de gray empezaba a ahorcarlo.

_**-000-000-000-**_

-madre porque estas tan feliz?- pregunto ultear mientras esperaban afuera del orfanato a sus futuros hermanos -te sorprenderás quienes son los nuevos miembros de la familia Milkovish- dijo Ur con una sonrisa, la puerta del orfanato dejando ver a gray y Lyon algo desarreglados y el pelo peor, ultear abrió los ojos al ver a los dos niños y sus maletas, miro a su mama y esta estaba sonriendo, -mama no me digas que...- dijo ultear viendo a gray y Lyon, -así es hija.- dijo Ur sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara.

Gray alzó la vista y vio a la señora de antes y al monstruo pechugón. -Lyon...- dijo gray dándole un codazo a Lyon este lo miro y vio hacia donde está viendo. -la señora milkovish y...- dijo Lyon y la frase fue completada por gray -el monstruo pechugón...- dijo gray. -vayan niños, ellas son su nueva familia- dijo la hermana Claire mientras empujaba suavemente a gray y Lyon - porque entre todas las mujeres tenía que ser hermano del monstruo pechugón- dijo gray con un aura negra.

-buenas tardes chicos cómo están?- pregunto Ur -bien si señora- dijo Lyon haciendo una reverencia, -hay no me digan señora que me hacen sentir vieja- dijo Ur con una sonrisa. -monstruo pechugón- susurro gray mirando a ultear, -idiota- susurro ultear. -bueno niños suban al auto, los niños miraron asombrados y con la mandíbula casi tocando el piso -eso no es un auto...- dijo Lyon, -eso es una limosina!- dijo gray impresionado nunca antes había visto una limosina solo por televisión. En eso aparece la limosina negra el conductor se baja y abre la puerta de la limosina -entren niños ustedes ahora son parte de la familia Milkovish- dijo Ur pero se percató que ambos niños bajan las cabezas y entraron.

-qué ocurre?- pregunto Ur al ver que ambos niños estaban cabizbajos -es que... lo que ocurre... es que...-dijo Lyon, - señora milkovish usted nos va a cambiar de nombre?- pregunto gray, sorprendiendo tanto a Ur cómo a ultear -porque la pregunta?- pregunta Ur, - es ambos hicimos un juramento de que no nos cambiaríamos de nombre porque...- dijo Lyon pero fue interrumpido por gray -pero si a usted le incomoda podemos olvidar nuestro juramento- dice gray mirando a Ur, -si me dicen las razones podemos llegar a un acuerdo- dice Ur con una sonrisa, - mi nombre y mi apellido es lo único que me queda de mis padres biológicos, me abandonaron cuando apenas era un bebé y me dejaron en el porche del orfanato, nunca quise ir averiguar quiénes eran o porque me habían abandonado, pero es lo único que tengo de ellos y con eso es suficiente- dijo Lyon, Ur asistió y vio a gray que estaba mirando por la ventana -yo si recuerdo a mis padres y como eran exactamente solo que ellos no me abandonaron, yo tenía 6 años cuando mis padres murieron un asesino llamado deloria les disparo cuando salíamos de un restaurante, dure inconsciente unos 5 días pero me dijeron que me llevarían a un lugar ahí fue donde conocí a Lyon, en el orfanato.- dijo gray volteado a mirar a Ur, esta solo suspiro ya sonrió, -muy bien chicos se quedaran con su nombre y apellido...-ambos niños sonrieron- pero...- a los niños se les esfumó la sonrisa -me tendrán que decir mama y yo les diré hijos y a ella- señalando a ultear- hermana... seres una familia listo?- dijo Ur, ambos niños sonrieron y se lanzaron a abrazar a Ur - claro que si mama- dijeron ambos mientras abrazaban a Ur -suelten a mi madre pervertidos!- grito ultear -ella también es nuestra- dijo gray sacando le la lengua.

_**-000-000-000-**_

La limosina se estaciono al frente de una mansión grande con un toque neoclasicista y un poco barroco, ambos niños sorprendidos miraban la que sería su nueva casa, el mayordomo abrió la puerta para dejar salir a Ur y a ultear, ambos niños bajaron de la limosina aun sorprendido de la mansión, -jóvenes milkovish- dijo el mayordomo, ambos niños voltearon a mirar, -Francis, ellos no son los jóvenes milkovish- dijo Ur, el mayordomo miraba asombrado -ellos son Lyon bastia- dijo cogiendo de la cabeza a Lyon -y gray fullbuster- dijo soltando a Lyon y cogiendo de la cabeza de gray para revolcarle el cabello, -bienvenidos joven bastia y joven fullbuster- dijo el mayordomo haciendo reverencia, Ur se agachó a la altura de ambos niños -muy bien niños yo cumplo mi parte del trato y ustedes cumplen su parte del trato- dijo Ur con una sonrisa, ambos niños se lanzaron y la abrazaron.

-madre apresurarte la cita es a las 3 y 50- dijo ultear desde la entrada de la gran mansión, Lyon y gray soltaron a Ur y ella se paró - que vamos hacer?- pregunto Lyon, - es una sorpresa- dijo Ur picando un ojo -vamos?- pregunto Ur ambos niños asistieron, gray salió corriendo y Lyon se fue caminando al lado de Ur.

_**-000-000-000-**_

_-_niños vayan arriba y escojan su habitación- dijo Ur apenas entraron y se dirigió al comedor, -tendré una habitación para mí solo?- pregunto gray con estrellas en los ojos -claro a menos de que quieras compartir tu habitación conmigo o con Lyon- dijo ultear -yo primero-dijo Lyon corriendo escaleras arriba, gray lo siguió y ultear iba después. En el segundo piso Lyon cogió para la derecha igual que ultear, gray cogió para la izquierda.

Caminando gray iba abriendo cuarto por cuarto hasta que decidió entrar en uno donde el ventanal era grande y tenía un balcón quedaba al patio de la casa, dentro había una cama King con un televisor pantalla plana de 42", miro hacia la derecha y encontró dos puertas, se acercó y vio que era un closet vacío y grande, abrió la otra puerta quedaba a un baño privado, había una regadera y una bañera, el lavamanos y su respectivo espejo pero solo alcanzaba a ver sus ojos.

-veo que te gusto este cuarto- dijo Ur desde la puerta, gray dio un brinco por el susto y vio que solo era Ur -así es seño...- Ur frunció las cejas -madre?- pregunto gray tembloroso -así está mejor- dijo Ur caminando hacia la cama para sentarse en ella. -madre? Puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunto gray salió del baño -dime- dijo Ur -nosotros no tendremos un padre?- pregunto gray y Ur bajo la vista -no hijo, el señor milkovish murió hace ya un año - dijo Ur con la mirada abajo -vaya también hace un año- dijo gray, Ur alzó la vista - a que te refieres con que también un año?- pregunto Ur, gray miro por la ventana -que ambos sufrimos por el amor, tu perdiste a tu esposo que amabas y yo... perdí a la chica que amaba, y ella sólo me utilizo y...- gray no pudo continuar ya que Ur lo estaba abrazando

_**FLASHBACK HACE MUCHO AÑOS  
**_

_una señora joven de unos 25 años, de cabello negro azulado largo y ojos grises estaba abrazando a un Niño de unos 3 años que lloraba y tenía una manta azul claro en una de sus manos, -__**ya tranquilo pequeño gray**__- dijo la señora, le dio un beso en la frente y solo su espalda -__**vamos gray, quieres un helado?**__- pregunto. La señora, gray dejo de llorar, se sorbió la nariz, -__**shi mami**__- dijo gray con una sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas, la madre se para y coge la mano del pequeño gray -__**pues vamos entonces**__- dijo la madre sonriendo_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-madre...-dijo gray, aun Ur lo seguía abrazando, gray miro y después de recordar a su madre biológica, gray correspondió al abrazo, -como supiste que estaba en esta habitación?- pregunto gray -por qué te pareces a mí- dijo Ur y gray lado la cabeza sin entender, - te gustó los espacios abiertos y que estés en contacto con la naturaleza-dijo Ur, gray la miro con asombro - Aparte tienes un fetiche por quitarte la ropa - dijo Ur, gray no entendía lo que dijo Ur y miro para abajo, solo estaba en ropa interior -que? Pero cuando paso?- pregunto gray alarmado, Ur río y gray sonrió apenado

_**-000-000-000-**_

_-_por favor niños quédense quietos- decía un señor de cabello naranja y gordo con una cámara mientras le caía una gota anime en la cabeza, -reedus no creo que se logren calmar mejor toma la foto así- dijo Ur, -pero señora milkovish...- dijo reedus, -no importa- dijo Ur con una sonrisa, -muy bien...- dijo reedus coloco su ojo en el visor de la cámara y presionó el botón, el flash salió. 

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

_**-000-000-000-**_

Gray estaba sentado en el sillón al lado de la mesa con la foto en la mano, en la foto estaba Ur con una amplia sonrisa y un vestido de tiras hasta la rodilla color ciruela, abajo estaba Lyon de traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, jalado de la cintura a ultear que tenía el cabello cogió en una cola con un vestido blanco straple y un moño amarillo en la cintura, esta estaba ahorcando a un gray ya morado y con el alma afuera vestido de trata negro y camisa blanca, con corbata negra.

-_no sé cómo aún sigo vivo...- _pensó gray cogiendo se el cuello y una gota aparecía en su cabeza. Dejo la foto en la mesa, se paró de la silla y siguió caminando hasta su alcoba.

_**-000-000-000-**_

Gray abrió la puerta y vio las dos chicas de las escaleras terminando de colocar las almohadas, -se pueden retirar, yo termino- dijo gray y ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia y salieron del cuarto, gray entro al baño se quitó las pantuflas, abrió la llave de regadera y se quitó lo poco que le quedaba de ropa. Entro en la regadera, el agua fría caía en su espalda mientras el sacaba un sonoro suspiro, levanto la cabeza para que el agua callera en su cara y mojada su cabello.

Cogió el shampoo se la regadera cogió algo del líquido en su mano para empezar a refregar su cabello creando espuma, dejo que el agua lo quitará y siguió con el jabón por todo su cuerpo. El agua quitaba toda la espuma hasta que al final ya no había rastros de espuma en el cuerpo de gray.

Cerró la llave se la ducha y abrió la puerta de vidrio de la regadera, cogió la toalla y se secó para luego agarrar se la en la cintura, salió del baño para encontrar a las dos chicas que no terminando de arreglar las almohadas, -que hacen acá?- pregunto gray de forma fría que hizo temblar levemente a las dos chicas, -esto... señor fullbuster...es que...- dijo una de las chicas de cabello negro corto -habla- ordenó gray, la peli negra bajo la cabeza mientras se sonrojada, la otra chica peli castaña roja como un tomate no hablaba, -si no van a decir nada... largo- ordenó gray ambas chicas asistieron - y bien? hablen rápido - dijo gray mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho y se re costaba en el marco de la puerta del baño, -es... es... es que...- tartamudeaba la peli negra.

La peli castaña miraba el abdomen de gray de como sensualmente caía las gotas de agua desde su cabello, paseando por su cuello, hombros, abdomen y perderse en su cintura siendo cubierta por una toalla. -_como quiera ser una gota...-_ pensó la peli castaña. -es que... ya son las 7 y 45 y se le está haciendo tarde señor- dijo la peli negra aun con la cabeza baja, -todo eso para decirme eso?- dijo gray indignado. - si... señor- dijo la peli negra - Entonces largo, no necesito perder más tiempo con ustedes- dijo frio gray, la peli negra asistió y camino hacia la puerta.

Gray mito a la peli castaña -y bien? Tu que más quieres?- pregunto de forma seca gray pero la peli castaña ni se inmutó, gray alzó una ceja -quiero ser una gota...-dijo la peli castaña, gray frunció el ceño, miro a la peli negra que aún no se iba -que esperas? saca la de acá- dijo gray, la peli negra camino hasta la peli castaña y la cogió del codo pata llevarla hasta la puerta -si me disculpa señor gray- dijo la peli negra haciendo una reverencia para salir del cuarto de gray con la peli castaña. -estúpida- susurro gray, para dirigirse al closet, sacar unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, corbata negra y un buzo negro.

Se vistió y con una mano se revolvió el cabello y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras para encontrar a la peli negra y peli castaña en la parte abajo con una maleta en mano, -señor fullbuster...- dijo la peli castaña y entrego l Maleta a gray, está la cogió y miro a la peli castaña, la chica se sonrojó -_oh dios están sexy- _pensó la peli castaña, -estas despedida- dijo gray y miro a la peli negra -busca alguien más competente la próxima vez o tú también estarás despedida- dijo gray y salió de la casa. Cuando el mayordomo cerró la puerta de la entrada la peli castaña cayó al piso de rodillas y con sus manos se cubría la cara mientras sollozaba, sus lágrimas caían en el delantal blanco enzima de la falda negra. Mientras la peli negra miraba un punto fijo en la pared y apretaba los puños, frunció el ceño, miro a la peli castaña -eres una idiota ahora mi trabajo está en peligro por tu culpa- dijo la peli negra y se fue caminando a la cocina.

El mayordomo de la puerta se acercó a la chica que lloraba en el piso y le tendió una mano, la chica acepto y cogió la mano del mayordomo, -señorita entienda usted es muy bonita para que se ponga a llorar, el amo fullbuster es un hombre cruel y sin corazón con las mujeres, estoy seguro de que usted puede conseguir un trabajo mejor sin que la lastimen verbalmente- dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa. La chica se paró y con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas corriendo un poco su maquillaje, -usted no lo entiende, yo estoy enamorada del señor fullbuster- dijo la peli castaña para dar media vuelta y salir en dirección al comedor. -_amo fullbuster cuantas víctimas más necesita para usted sentirse verdaderamente feliz_- pensó el mayordomo para luego retomar su puesto al lado de la puerta con las manos detrás de la espalda y la frente en alto.

_**-000-000-000-**_

Gray caminaba con su mochila al hombro, fuera de la mansión Milkovich para luego bajar unos escalones y encontrar a un señor vestido con un traje elegante gris y corbata abriendo la puerta del pasajero de un Audi A8 negro con. Vidrios polarizados. Gray subió al carro y dentro ya lo esperaba Lyon sentado al otro lado, con su mismo traje, el señor que tenía la puerta abierta del carro la cerró y dio unos pasos atrás. El carro empezó a andar pasando por la fuente de la rotonda ubicada en la mitad y andar por un sendero boscoso, para luego llegar a unas rejas de metal negro donde había 2 hombros con un overol azul oscuro y cachucha. Ambos hombres inclinaron la cabeza y uno de ellos se levantó y camino a la cabina al lado de la puerta. Pulso un botón y las rejas empezaron a abrirse, el Audi paso entre las rejas y salió a la autopista.

-por qué demora te tanto?- pregunto Lyon, ya después de que estaban en la autopista, -tuve un problema con una Maid- contesto gray de forma seca, mirando por la ventana. -ahora que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Lyon viendo a gray con el ceño fruncido. -las mujeres son inútiles- dijo gray en el mismo tono. -todas las mujeres?- pregunto Lyon alzando una ceja, gray volteo a mirar y sonrió -no todas hay 3 que son diferentes- dijo gray mirando a Lyon -_sé que una es madre y la otra es ultear, pero la otra... será esa chica en la que siempre piensa gray?-_ pensó Lyon, -esto... hermano... quien es la otra chica? no me digas que es esa chica de hace 4 años que...- dijo Lyon pero se calló al ver como gray fruncía el señor y lo miraba con odio -primero no es esa perra, segundo fue hace 6 años- dijo gray y volvió su mirada a la ventanilla, -entonces quien es la otra chica? -pregunto Lyon. - pues tu imbécil...- dijo gray en tono burlón aun mirando la ventanilla. A Lyon se le marco una vena en la frente y miro al conductor un hombre calvo de ojos azules, -james voy a subir la ventanilla así que continúa manejando hacia el instituto- dijo Lyon y james asistió con la cabeza -como ordene señor bastia- dijo james, Lyon presionó un interruptor y entre el conductor y los pasajeros fue apareciendo una ventanilla negra, cuando la ventana quedo completamente cerrada Lyon se lanzó sobre gray y empezó a pegarle patadas, codazos, etc.

Al otro lado de la ventanilla james con una gota de sudor en la cabeza miraba la vía y sentía como el auto se movía por culpa de los dos muchachos que peleaban atrás, decidió colocar la radio para ocultar los gritos de los dos jóvenes -MALDITO SEAS GRAY NADIE ME LLAMA CHICA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO!- gritaba Lyon desde el otro lado de la ventanilla, se escucha un golpe seco -PEDAZO DE MIERDA, ERES EL ÚNICO QUE NO SE ENTERA QUE LE DICEN AFEMINADO!- Grita gray y se escucha otro golpe -AFEMINADO TU QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES TE CAEN Y NO TIENES NOVIA, LE HULLES A LAS MUJERES!- grito Lyon y el corro se movió a un lado, -PUES SÍ ME SIGUEN LOS HOMBRES ES PORQUE SOY SEXY, Y SÍ NO TENGO NOVIA NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, PELO DE ESCOBA!- grito gray y el carro se movió para otro lado.

_**-000-000-000-**_

El Audi estaciono en las puertas de la reja de metal, hay se apreciaba el nombre del instituto FAIRY TAIL, era una instalación estudiantil de la clase alta de la ciudad de Magnolia, hay todos los hijos de padres adinerados y de gran renombre asistían, entre ellos estaban Lyon bastia y gray fullbuster, ambos hermanos eran hijos de la empresaria Ur milkovish dueña de las empresas exportadoras de hielo y artes más estéticas de todo fiore. Su hija mayor ultear milkovish había terminado ya hace un año y ahora estudiaba administración de empresas en la universidad.

James parqueo el carro y aun se escuchaban los gritos de ambos chicos atrás de la ventanilla, suspiro pesadamente y cogió el teléfono que estaba al lado de la palanca de cambios, al otro lado de la ventanilla gray daba una patada en el estómago a Lyon y suena el teléfono pegado a la pared divisora entre el conductor y los pasajeros, gray lo coge -diga- dice gray de forma hostil y seco, -señor fullbuster ya llegamos- dice james al otro lado de la línea, gray mira por el vidrio polarizado y se percata que james dice la verdad -gracias james espera 5 minutos y abres la puerta- dijo gray y colgó en eso Lyon le pega un puño en la cara que hace que gray golpee su cabeza con el vidrio, Lyon sonríe pero gray lo coge de la camisa y lo lanza para que este se estrelle con el vidrio de la ventana de gray.

_**-000-000-000-**_

James abrió la puerta de pasajeros del Audi y de ahí salió gray bien arreglado y se colocó la maleta en un hombro. Luego salió Lyon también arreglado y se colocó la maleta en un hombro - gracias james- dijo Lyon y empezó a caminar junto con gray pasando por las rejas de metal, ambos chicos caminaban y pasaron por el lado de una fuente donde había un hada con cola de dragón.

Lyon se encontró con un compañero y gray siguió para subir unos escalones y entrar al instituto.

Gray camino hasta su locker, lo abrió y saco los libros de su maleta y se quedó con el de matemáticas, -hola gray- dijo una voz a la espalda de gray, este giro sobre sus talones para encontrar a un chico peli naranja de unos 18 años también, con ojos verde aceituna y usaba unas gafas de sol - hola loki- dijo gray.

Pues si ese era su amigo del orfanato después de que a Lyon y gray lo haya adoptado Ur, loki al poco tiempo también fue adoptado, su familia era dueña de una de las fuentes eléctricas de fiore, su hermano mayor Laxus estudiaba en el mismo instituto y su abuelo makarov era el director.

-invite a unas chicas preciosas a salir hoy por la tarde, porque no me acompañas y vez lo lindas que son las chicas- dijo loki con un brillo en los ojos, clásico de un pervertido.

Gray tito la puerta del casillero y frunció el ceño -no me metas en tus problemas loki- dijo gray, camino hacia al frente chocando su hombro con el de loki y este diera unos pasos atrás por el impacto. -lo digo solo porque mi primo sting dice que eres gay- dijo loki caminando rápido para alcanzar los pasos de gray, -no me importa lo que tu primo haga o no haga- dijo gray mirando al frente y siguiendo su camino. Loki freno y vio como gray se alejaba y este solo suspiro -_donde está el gray de mi infancia?-_ pensó loki y retomó el camino hacia su clase de literatura.

_**-000-000-000-**_

-bueno chicos como ya deben saber quiero para historia hagan una exposición sobre la segunda guerra mundial...- decía un hombre se unos 40 años con el cabello azul oscuro, bigote del mismo color y moreno, -que aburridoooo…- hablo un chico de cabello rosado, ojos color verde oliva y moreno –NATSU CALLATE Y DEJAME HABLAR!-grito el maestro con una vena en la frente, -pero macao-sensei es muy aburrido hacer una exposición- dijo natsu mientras apoyaba su mano en el mentón y su codo estaba sobre la mesa, macao solo bufo –como ya estaba diciendo van a hacer una exposición sobre la segunda guerra mundial, se van a dividir en grupos d les diré a cada pareja una batalla- dijo macao moviendo la mano para que formaran parejas.

La mayoría de las chicas voltearon a mirar a gray y este solo miraba al techo, pero había una chica de cabellera azul, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca, -_gray-sama… juvia hará que usted se fije en juvia-_ pensaba juvia pero fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, todos voltearon a mirar a la puerta y esta se abrió mostrando a un hombrecito de avanzada edad calvo y con bigote blanco –director makarov- dijo macao mientras hacia una reverencia asombrado de la presencia del director en su aula –_espero que no haya hecho nada natsu -_ pensó macao mientras una gota bajaba por su cabeza.

-MOCOSOS! ESCUCHEN ATENTAMENTE-grito makarov y todos los alumnos que estaban distraídos incluyendo a gray voltearon a verlo –a partir de hoy va a haber con ustedes un nuevo miembro en su grupo, pasa- dijo makarov haciendo una seña y en eso entro una chica de cabello rubio, ojos cafés y despampanante cuerpo curvilíneo, todos los ojos posaron su mirada en la chica que simplemente se sonrojo por la atención fijada en ella –preséntate…-dijo el director makarov, la chica asistió –me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 17 años y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa que más de a uno lo hizo sonrojar, mientras un gray muy asombrado mira a la chica –Lucy...- susurro gray sin quitar la mirada de la chica.

_**-000-000-000-**_

**CONTINUARA…**

_**-000-000-000-**_

-aparece un chica peli roja de ojos azules claros-

Chica: hola mi nombre es Hori Kida, pero me pueden llamar Kida. Bueno esta historia para los interesados es un Graylu, pero como me gusta el Lucy harem abra de todo, TODOOOO jajajaja bueno yo responderé sus dudas y…. no sé qué más decir…

-llega una neko lila con ojos rojos-

Neko: kid-chan que dejen comentarios

Kida: cierto Hana! Dejen comentarios!

Hana: que sigan la historia

Kida: cierto! Sigan la historia!

Hana: que te gusta gray

Kida: cierto! Me gusta… un momento… -mira a Hana y sale volando- Vuelve aquí pequeño demonio!


	2. Cuentos de vaqueros (lemon)

**CARNIVAL OF RUST**

_**Capitulo 2 "Cuentos de vaqueros"**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__**este capítulo presenta lemon, se recomienda que no lean a no ser de la supervisión de un adulto. **__**Mejor que no lo lean si no tienen edad suficiente**_.

**PREVIAMENTE**

-MOCOSOS! ESCUCHEN ATENTAMENTE-grito Makarov y todos los alumnos que estaban distraídos incluyendo a gray voltearon a verlo –a partir de hoy va a haber con ustedes un nuevo miembro en su grupo, pasa- dijo Makarov haciendo una seña y en eso entro una chica de cabello rubio, ojos cafés y despampanante cuerpo curvilíneo, todos los ojos posaron su mirada en la chica que simplemente se sonrojo por la atención fijada en ella –preséntate…-dijo el director Makarov, la chica asistió –me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 17 años y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa que más de a uno lo hizo sonrojar, mientras un gray muy asombrado mira a la chica –Lucy...- susurro gray sin quitar la mirada de la chica.

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

_**EN EL SALON DE CLASE**_

Todos los estudiantes veían a la nueva estudiante, pero uno más que todos miraba asombrado a la chica, -_Ella que hace acá?-_ pregunto un gray asombrado, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, Makarov miro a los estudiantes y sonrió –pero no se la coman con los ojos- dijo el directo con una sonrisa landina. Lucy ante la declaración del director se sonrojo y desvió la mirada al suelo, los estudiantes hombres se sonrojaron al ver la actitud de la chica y sus ojos se volvieron corazones, -_QUE BELLA ES- _pensaron más de uno, mientras que gray seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Macao miraba a Lucy de forma pervertida y una sonrisa lujuriosa se formo en su boca. Este veía el cabello rubio de la chica, sujetado por un moño azul a un lado, dejando unos mechones sueltos que caían sobre sus hombros y espalda, llevaba un uniforme beige que consistía en una camisa blanca con botones, el cual el primero esta desabrochado, encima llevaba un buzo beige de lana, al lado izquierdo llevaba en color azul claro bordado el símbolo de la escuela "Fairy Tail", su falda negra con pliegues le llegaba a la mitad del muslo mostrando sus piernas blancas y esbeltas, sus medias negras llegaban por debajo de la rodilla y sus zapatos negros que hacían juego con todo el uniforme.

-Bienvenida Heartfilia-san, yo soy su maestro Conbolt Macao- dijo Macao con una sonrisa. Gray miro a Macao y frunció mas el ceño –_ese maldito pervertido-_ pensó Gray, -Heartfilia-san vaya a sentarse- dijo Macao, Lucy asistió con la cabeza y miro a sus compañeros de clase, los alumnos se pararon y empezaron a gritar para que la chica se sentara al lado de ellos, gritaban cosas como "_Heartfilia-san siéntate acá", "No siéntate acá, ese puesto huele a feo", "no se siente con ellos, son pervertidos", "Lucy-sama siéntate conmigo"_. Lucy vio como gritaban para que ella se sentara con alguno de ellos y se sonrojo –_pero…-_ pensó Lucy mirando a sus compañeros.

En uno de esos gritos y revuelo un chico de cabello verde limón y ojos rojos empujo a uno de cabello plateado y ojos grises, este cayó al suelo sentado y frunció el ceño, se paro y salto encima de su compañero para pegarle, -Taiga baka- decía el peli plata mientras golpeaba al otro peli verde. Lucy miraba escena asustada y coloco sus manos en la boca, a la mayoría de los estudiantes del salón les bajo una gota de sudor por la nuca, mientras Gray miraba a Lucy y seguía frunciendo el seño, -_estos idiotas-_ pensó gray y suspiro, se coloco unos audífonos pequeños en sus oídos y empezó a escuchar música, luego recostó su cabeza para atrás pasando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza para sostenerse.

Macao frunció el ceño y golpeo el escritorio con una de sus manos, los estudiantes guardaron silencio y voltearon a mirar a Macao que estaba enojado, -que creen que hacen? Ustedes deben comportarse como jóvenes de la clase alta, no como unos vagabundos- decía Macao, Gray que estaba escuchando música al canso a escuchar la declaración de Macao y frunció sus cejas, -_vagabundos?-_ pensó Gray.

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

_**FLASHBACK (12 AÑOS ATRÁS)**_

-VUELVE AQUÍ NIÑO!- grita un hombre gordo, de piel morena con un delantal blanco corriendo detrás de un niño de cabello negro azulado, ojos grises, llevaba una camisa blanca sucia y un pantalón desgastado, también sucio. Entre sus manos llevaba un pedazo de pan francés quemado en los bordes, -VUELVE AQUÍ!- grita el hombre persiguiendo al niño. Siguen corriendo hasta que el niño se mete por un callejón, al ver que está cerrado por una cerca de metal, mira haber si encuentra un hueco por el cual pueda correr.

En eso el hombre con el delantal lo alcanza, lo coge del cuello de su camisa blanca sucia y lo levanta del suelo, el niño mueve sus pies en el aire tratando de conseguir apoyo en algún lugar y sus manos pequeñas manos se agarran de los brazos gordos del moreno, -suéltame…-dice el niño tratando de zafarse del agarre del hombre grande, -nunca más niño me vuelvas a robar me oyes?- dice el hombre de forma agresiva y bota al niño contra unos depósitos de basura. –nunca le daría un pedazo de mi pan a un vagabundo como tu- dice el hombre y recoge el pan quemado del suelo, esto no se lo daría ni a mi perro, -pero aun así no te lo daré- dice el hombre para luego irse caminando con el pan quemado en sus manos.

El niño se levanta del suelo, se limpia un poco el polvo de su ropa, suspira y empieza a caminar, coloca su pie izquierdo como apoyo y siente un dolor pulsante en su tobillo –Arg!- dice el niño y levanta el pie del suelo, -_duele-_ piensa el niño mirando su pie. Empieza a caminar cojeando por las calles de magnolia y ve que un hombre con un sombrero de copa bota un pedazo de su perro caliente a la basura. El niño abre los ojos y corre a la caneca, entre un pedazo de periódico y una botella de alcohol está el pedazo de perro caliente. El niño sonríe y coge entre sus manos el pedazo de perro caliente, muerde un poco y sin dejar de sonreír traga el pedazo de perro, mira a su alrededor y sigue su camino a su "casa", -_espero que le guste-_ piensa el niño cojeando por las calles sin dejar su sonrisa.

Al llegar a un callejón con una cerca de madera, el niño corre una tabla la corre dejándolo pasar al otro lado de la cerca, hay el niño camina hacia una bodega abandonada, a un lado de la puerta principal hay un montón de cajas ubicadas cerca de una ventana rota, el niño sube esas cajas y pasa la ventana rota, toda la bodega esta oscura y a lo lejos se puede ver un poco de luz de una fogata mal hecha, alrededor hay unos niños y unos adultos hablando. El niño sonríe y camina un poco más rápido pese al dolor en su tobillo, en eso una niña de cabello rojo sujetado en dos trenzas que se unen en la parte de su espalda de ojos rojos voltea a mirar. –GRAY-KUN!- grita la niña, gray esconde el pedazo de perro caliente entre uno de sus bolsillos y sonríe –estoy en casa!- dice gray y unos niños, junto con algunos adultos llegan a donde está él.

-te demoraste gray-kun- dice un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello café, tenía una cicatriz en una mejilla que era en forma de cruz, -lo lamento Takeo-san- dice gray bajando la mirada, -lo importante es que llegaste enano- dice Takeo con una sonrisa y le revuelve el cabello a gray, -gray-kun…- dice la niña que grito antes, -flare-san, que hay?- dice gray con una sonrisa, la niña se sonroja y desvía la mirada para otro lado, gray se queda mirándola –flare-san, estas enferma?, porque estas roja?, tienes fiebre?- pregunta gray colocando una mano en la frente de la niña que se sonroja violentamente, -que… yo… no… solo…- tartamudeaba flare al ver lo cerca que estaba un pequeño gray de ella, los adultos se reían por las cosas que hacían los niños

-ya solo déjala- dijo una niña de cabello negro suelto con capul, morena, de ojos morados, -pero minerva-san, flare-san está muy roja- dice gray mirando a la peli negra, -si pero no es para tanto- dice minerva soplando su capul, -es que solo me preocupo por ella- dice gray mirando a flare que se sonroja nuevamente, -oye tu fiebre nunca va a bajar- dice gray acercándose a flare. Minerva ve a gray que se acerca nuevamente a flare y baja su mirada al suelo, tapando sus ojos por el capul, -"_es solo que me preocupo por ella"-_ piensa minerva recordando las palabras de gray, ella aprieta sus puños y se tensa su mandíbula –TU SOLO TE PREOCUPAS POR ELLA!- grita Minerva con los ojos cerrados bien apretados. –ah?- dice gray levantando una ceja y viendo la actitud de Minerva, -flare-san le duele la cabeza, flare-san que tienes?, flare-san buenos días, flare-san aquello, flare-san lo otro- dice Minerva imitando a gray cuando habla, -que te pasa Minerva-san?-pregunta gray volteando la cabeza ligeramente.

-como que Minerva-chan esta celosa- dice Takeo con una sonrisa, Minerva se sonroja y ve a Takeo, frunce las cejas –YO NO ESTOY CELOSA!- grita nuevamente Minerva con un sonroja más fuerte, ella mira a Takeo de forma retadora y siente una mano en su hombro –minerva-san…- dice la persona dueña de la mano, Minerva voltea a ver y se da cuenta que es Gray, -yo no solo me preocupo por ella… yo también me preocupo por ti- dice Gray mirándola a los ojos, minerva se sonroja violentamente y trata de alejarse de gray pero esta la sujeta por los hombros –minerva-san esta roja también…- dice gray acercándose a minerva –qu…que?- tartamudea minerva roja, Gray coloca su frente contra la de ella –mmm no pareces que tuvieras fiebre- dice gray aun con la frente contra la de minerva.

–QUE HACES?!- grita minerva alejando a gray de ella, -yo… yo no… no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi- tartamudea minerva aun sonrojada, -pues no importa yo me preocupo por ti- dice gray serio, minerva lo mira sin perder su sonrojo, baja su mirada y empieza a jugar con sus dedos –ya te eh dicho que me digas min-chan- dice minerva, -lo que digas, min-chan- dice gray con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, Minerva se sonroja mas, -quita esa sonrisa de bobo- dice minerva, -ah?!- dice gray confundido, -yo no te entiendo, al principio eres mala conmigo, luego buena y luego otra vez mala- dice gray mirando a minerva, -tú la entiendes?- pregunta gray a un hombre anciano que se ríe, -YO NO SOY RARA!- vuelve a gritar minerva. -_que tsudure-_ piensa Takeo con una sonrisa, -Gray-oni-chan, volviste?- dice un chica de cabello purpura y ojos verdes, llevaba un vestido verde de tirantes y estaba sujetada de una biga de la bodega, todos voltean a mirar a la niña incluido gray.

-kina-chan, te eh dicho que no te levantes!- dice gray corriendo a donde está la niña, -Kinana-chan deberías estar recostada- dice una mujer de cabellos azules sujetado en una cola de caballo, tenia ojos azules también y un vestido blanco desgastado, -lo siento, Emi-san- dice Kinana apenada. -Ven kina-chan, te llevare a tu cama- dice gray cogiendo a Kinana de la muñeca para llevársela a su "cama", mientras caminaba seguía cojeando cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes, -gray-kun termino herido- dice flare, -eso ya lo sabemos tonta…-dice minerva de forma áspera, -pero como termino herido?- pregunta minerva de forma dulce.

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

_**EN EL CUERTO DE LOS NIÑOS**_

-kina-chan recuéstate- dice gray cogiendo unas almohadas viejas y colocándolas sobre un montón de cobijas en el piso viejas y apestosas, -gray-oni-chan, se preocupa mucho, yo estoy bien- dice Kinana con una sonrisa, -si lo sé, eres una chica fuerte- dice gray con una sonrisa, en eso Kinana empieza a toser con fuerza, gray se queda mirándola y empieza a frotar la espalda de Kinana, cuando la niña deja de toser se ve cansada y pálida –como te sientes?-pregunta gray preocupado, Kinana respira aceleradamente y trata de sonreír, -_cada vez esa tos es peor, kina-chan no ha mejorado y estar durmiendo en el piso no ayuda-_ piensa gray mirando a Kinana, -kina-chan mira lo que encontré- dice gray sacando de su bolsillo el pedazo de perro caliente.

-vaya gray-oni-chan…- dice Kinana asombrada, -puedo?- pregunta Kinana mirando a gray, -claro- dice gray entregándole el pedazo de perro, la niña se lo come y lo saborea en cada mordisco, gray sonríe al ver a su "hermana" comiendo ese pedazo de comida que el encontró –_espero que esto sirva ya que no hemos comido en días-_ piensa gray, Kinana termina de comer y ve a gray –gray-oni-chan…-dice Kinana mirando a gray, -dime- dice gray, -porque estas herido?- pregunta Kinana, -ah eso, bueno es que lo que pasa es que me lastime corriendo- dice gray rascándose la nuca, -fue por culpa del panadero otra vez?- pregunta Kinana, -si pero no te preocupes- dice gray cogiéndola de una mano. –Prométeme que Emi-san te revisara después- dice Kinana de forma seria mirando a los ojos de gray, -claro kina-chan- dice gray con una sonrisa.

-descansa, voy hablar con Takeo-san- dice gray parándose del suelo, -pero ve donde Emi-san primero- dice Kinana, -bien bien- dice gray caminando hacia la sala donde estaban todos los demás, -Gray baka que te paso en el pie!- dice minerva alterada y a la vez preocupada, -solo me caí min-chan- dice gray sentándose entre flare y minerva, -consiguieron algo de comer?- pregunta un anciano calvo de ojos azules, -no nada- dice Takeo bajando la cabeza, -yo no conseguí nada, Souta-sama- dice Emi, -yo casi consigo un pedazo de panela pero por culpa de esta niña casi nos atrapan y toco botarla al rio- decía minerva señalando a flare, -lo lamento- dice flare bajando la cabeza, -no te preocupes pequeña- dice Souta sonriéndole de forma tierna, -yo casi consigo un poco de pan quemado- dijo gray mirando el fuego, -fuiste a la panadería otra vez?- pregunta Souta, -si pero…- dice gray pero es interrumpido –es por eso que estas herido no?- pregunta Emi, -si… pero…- dice gray pero nuevamente es interrumpido –ya te hemos dicho que no vayas haya sabes que Tabushi-san te odia- dice Souta, -no solo me odia a mí, sino que nos odia a todos, solo porque somos vagabundos- dice gray apretando los puños y bajando la mirada. Los que estaban alrededor del fuego bajan la mirada.

-vagabundos eh?- dice Souta, todos voltean a mirarlo, -vagabundos son el nombre que nos colocan porque no tenemos dinero ni vestimos ropas finas, tampoco tenemos una casa donde vivir ni tenemos comida, pero saben… vagabundos son aquellos que no tienen corazón, que su vida solo se fija en lo físico en las cosas materiales, que les importa más estar en una casa llena de cosas costosas que estar alrededor de su familia. Eso me hace acordar de un cuento, se dice que hace mucho tiempo había un hombre que tenía una lujosa casa, sirvientes que lo atendían día y noche y empleados que trabajan para él, hombre trataba mal a todos, y sin compasión alguna los despedía dejando a sus familias en la calle. Un día llega un muchacho con ideas grandiosas sobre cómo podrían mejorar la tecnología en fundiciones de metal para estructuras colosales, joyería, y demás cosas, el hombre rico al ver que el muchacho se veía muy decidido le dijo "_su idea es patética, falta de dinero lo arruinara, para que donaría dinero en algo que nunca va a prosperar en este país?_" dice el hombre rico, el muchacho lo mira y suspira "_es cierto mi idea puede que carezca de fondos, puede que no sea una de las mejores, pero estoy decidido a lograrla_" decía el chico con una seguridad en sus ojos que hizo que el hombre rico temblara. Años después la empresa del hombre rico quebró, perdió todo, sus casas, sus carros, todo. El hombre empezó a caminar por las calles y vio uno de sus antiguos "amigos" más allegados, el hombre lo miro con desprecio y le dio una cachetada al hombre rico "_no te me acerques sucia peste"_ dijo el hombre para seguir su camino, el hombre rico paso por el lado de todos sus antiguos amigos y trabajadores y todos lo despreciaban. Al pasar los años el hombre rico decide no seguir viviendo esa vida, ya que nunca supo en que podría trabajar porque no hacía nada cuando era rico, el hombre rico iba a saltar de un puente pero hombre lo detuvo, cuando el hombre rico lo miro detenidamente se dio cuenta que era el muchacho que había entrado hace algunos años a su oficina. El hombre acompaño al hombre ya adulto a su casa en un carro lujoso, al llegar a la casa vio que era una casa como la que el tenia cuando tenía dinero, "_pues si mi idea le gusto a un señor y ahora gano mucho dinero"_ dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. "_pero sabe el dinero es un veneno, un veneno que lentamente va intoxicando un buen corazón" _dice el hombre y en ese mismo momento llega a sus pies un niño, el hombre rico se siente triste porque nunca tuvo una familia por miedo de perder su dinero. El hombre le ofrece al hombre rico un trabajo y una casa para que pueda vivir bien pero el hombre rico se siente ofendido por el buen trato del hombre y se rehúsa, el hombre rico siguió caminando por las calles siendo despreciado por todos- dice Souta mirando a todos los presentes

–moraleja, la vida es un ciclo trata como te gustaría que te traten pero toca tener cuidado con el dinero, es como un espejismo, es hermoso y deseoso, te da seguridad y bienestar, pero recuerda es solo un espejismo, no existe y puede que cuando estés cómodo este desaparezca dejándote solo en medio del desierto- dice Souta de forma seria, los niños tragan saliva por el cambio de actitud tan repentino del viejo. –niños quieren historias de verdad y no historias que hagan dormir?- dice Takeo sacando una sonrisa a los niños que sonrieron y asistieron con la cabeza –de que quieren de terror, de acción, de romance, de aventura, una historia de vaqueros?- pregunta Takeo –romance- dice ambas niñas, -Arg- dice gray haciendo cara de desagrado, los adultos se ríen –que sea de acción con explosiones y guerra!- dice gray entusiasmado, los adultos se ríen y Takeo empieza a contar su historia. Souta se levanta de su asiento improvisado y camina lentamente hasta una ventana, mira a través de esta y mira el cielo nocturno, -_Redfox Metallicana-san, me mostraste que a pesar de todo lo malo en el mundo hay un corazón bondadoso, por eso no merecía tu compasión-_ pensó Souta recordando la vez que encontró a Metallicana en su oficina dando su propuesta, luego cuando lo encontró en el puente, luego en su casa con un niño igual que él y por ultimo cuando Souta le grito a Metallicana que no necesitaba su compasión.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

_**EN EL SALON DE CLASE**_

Se forma un silencio por el comentario de Macao, este suspira y mira a Lucy -Heartfilia-san siéntese detrás de McGarden-san- dijo Macao, Lucy asistió fue a dar un paso pero freno –esto… donde es?- pregunto Lucy volteando a mirar a Macao. Este mira a los dos chicos que habían formado escándalo, -Taira-san, Sota-san acompáñenme a dirección- dijo Macao, ambos chicos salen del salón deslizando la puerta y por ultimo sale Macao que cierra la puerta deslizándola.

Lucy al no saber donde era su puesto suspiro resignada hasta que una chica de cabello azul con una pañoleta naranja que cubría parte de su frente, con ojos cafés y pequeña, se paro –Heartfilia-san, yo soy Mcgarden Levy- dijo la chica, Lucy sonrió y camino hasta donde estaba la chica, -Gracias- dijo Lucy y se inclino un poco –Oh no te preocupes- dijo Levy sonriendo, ambas chicas se sentaron y Levy volteo hacia donde estaba Lucy –Así que tu eres la heredera de los Ferrocarriles Heartfilia?- pregunto Levy, Lucy asistió –Vaya, eso quiere decir que en esta escuela eres una de las más ricas- dijo Levy asombrada, pues si entre las familias más poderosas del país se encontraba el apellido Heartfilia, que hacia parte del "_Pentágono de Fiore_", junto con otros 4 apellidos -Oh pero eso realmente no me importa- dijo Lucy, Levy levanto una ceja –entonces que es lo que te importa?- pregunto Levy

Gray miraba a Lucy que hablaba con Levy y empezaban a reír, -_vaya ahora ya que la encontré podre vengarme de esta tonta por todo lo que me hizo-_ pensó gray mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su cara, -vaya vaya si que es linda- dijo un chico, gray volteo a mirar al frente y había un chico de cabello rosa casi salmón , con una bufanda en el cuello, sus ojos eran verdes olivas y sonreía mientras miraba a la rubia –que dijiste Natsu?- pregunto una chica de cabello blanco corto de ojos azules frunciendo el ceño al igual que Gray, -dije que la chica nueva es linda, Lissana- dijo Natsu para luego pararse y caminar hacia Lucy.

-Hola Luigi- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, Lucy levanto una ceja al no entender a lo que se refería el peli salmón, Levy sonrió y suspiro –es Lucy, Natsu muestra más respeto- dijo Levy, -Oh lo siento mucho Heartfilia-san- dijo Natsu asiendo una reverencia –soy Dragoneel Natsu- dijo el peli salmón con una sonrisa, -Dragoneel-san no me llame así, puede llamarme Lucy- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, Natsu se sonrojo ligeramente, cosa que fue percibida por Levy, -entonces dime a mi Natsu, Luigi- dijo Natsu, a ambas chicas les bajo una gota –es Lucy- dijo Levy, -Y YO QUE DIJE!- grito Natsu –Luigi…- dijo Lucy, -oh mi error- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa amplia.

La puerta del salón se desliza y aparece Macao con el ceño fruncido, -a sus asientos que vamos a empezar la clase- dice de forma autoritaria Macao, los alumnos toman sus asientos. Después de que los alumnos se sientan en sus respectivos asientos, –como ya deben saber se acerca el festival cultural, cada salón mostrara un tema ya sea un café, un castillo de terror, cine, etc. Tendrán que mostrarlo a sus padres, compañeros de otras aulas o personas invitadas- decía Macao. Lucy abría los ojos impresionada y sonreía, Gray por su parte mira a Lucy y fruncía el ceño.

-así que… cual tema es el que van a escoger?- pregunta Macao mirando a sus alumnos, se escuchaban murmullos en todo el salón a excepción de Gray que no hablaba con nadie. -Oh estoy tan emocionada Lucy-san- decía Levy con estrellitas en los ojos, Lucy se rio ligeramente –pero que iremos hacer?- pregunto Lucy colocando su dedo índice en la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba, -yo creo que local como en las ferias del tiro al blanco- dijo el chico al lado de Lucy, la rubia pega un brinco al asustarse por el chico que se haya a su lado, era un chico de cabello naranja en punta –por cierto no me eh presentado mi nombre es Sarusuke pero puedes decirme Jet- decía el chico, -un puesto de tiro al blanco?- pregunto el hombre del al frente sentado junto a Levy, era moreno de cabello negro tenía un peinado como tallo, sus ojos eran negros y era gordo -si yo creería siempre se hace eso- dijo el mismo chico, –Droy siempre hacemos lo mismo - dijo Levy, -siempre es lo mismo- dijo jet –pero podemos hacer algo mas no?- pregunto Lucy, -sí, pero nosotros nunca cambiamos lo del tiro al blanco- dijo Jet, -_que falta de espíritu- _pensó Lucy con una gota en detrás de la nuca.

-Entonces que decidieron?- pregunto Macao, mirando a sus alumnos, un chico levanta la mano y Macao asiste –podríamos hacer una competencia de tiro al blanco?- pregunta el chico y Macao frunce el ceño –No… esta vez van hacer algo mas- dice Macao algo enojado. Suena el timbre y Macao suspira, -quiero que mientras vuelve a sonar el timbre ustedes tengan otra idea- dice el sensei, para luego salir del salón, vuelven a escucharse los murmullos y nadie decía nada, -Yo opino que deberíamos hacer un café- dice la chica peli blanca sentada al lado de Natsu, -QUE?!- gritaron la mayoría de los chicos, -si, pues que más se les ocurre?- pregunto la chica –un castillo de terror- dijo Natsu frunciendo el ceño, -no a mi no me gustan- dice la chica de forma imponente –y si a ti no te gusta nosotros no podemos elegir?- dice Gray de forma altanera aun con los audífonos en sus orejas.

-Sí, pero esto no debe ser una democracia y son más hombres en este salón que chicas- dice la albina. Eso era cierto en el salón solo habían unas 7 niñas como máximo el resto del salón eran hombres. –Que seas la hija menor del alcalde no significa que debamos obedecer a tus caprichos- dijo Gray nuevamente, Lucy volteo a mirar a Gray y abrió los ojos sorprendida, -pero…-susurro la albina, con los ojos húmedos busco ayuda en su compañero de al lado y este solo la miraba y no decía nada, -Y TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA TRATARLA ASI?!- grito un chica.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en la chica nueva rubia que estaba de pie, -Tu rubia no te metas- dijo Gray con el ceño mas fruncido, -PUES NO ME GUSTA QUE LA TRATES ASI! ELLA…- grito Lucy pero se quedo callada pues no sabía el nombre de la chica –Lissana- le susurro Levy, -Lissana no ha dicho una mala idea yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Lucy y Lissana la miro –Que en esa cabeza rubia no entiendes que nadie te ha llamado a meterte en esta conversación- dice Gray, -oh lo lamento tanto pero me meto donde yo quiera- dijo Lucy frunciendo las ceja, -además es una falta de respeto que hables de cosas cuando ni las escuchas por estar prestando atención a su música- dijo Lucy seriamente. Gray se quita los audífonos y frunce el ceño, _-esta tonta rubia, ya verá-_ pensó gray sonriendo.

Gray se paro y camino hacia Lucy, los estudiantes miraban con atención cada parte de la conversación. Gray paro al frente de Lucy y se acerco tanto que casi coloca su frente contra la de ella –Has lo que quieras- dice Gray –_bien ahora se sonrojara y dirá como "Gray-sama enserio?" y yo no __y luego me iré__-_ pensó gray mientras sonreía maliciosamente , Lucy suspira y sonríe –pues hagamos un café!- dice Lucy entusiasmada, dándole la espalda a gray y sentándose –QUE?!- gritan los chicos junto con gray, -pues tu dijiste que hiciera lo que me diera la gana no?- dice Lucy, Levy asiente con la cabeza y se ríe ligeramente, Gray da unos pasos hacia atrás asombrado de que su trampa no había funcionado -pues bien hagamos un café y para que los chicos no se molesten pueden ir disfrazados de lo que quieran haciendo un cosplay? que les parece?- pregunta Lucy, las chicas sonríen y los chicos se reúnen alrededor de gray y empiezan a murmurar, las chicas se acercan a Lucy y Levy le muestra su pulgar en forma afirmativa. Los chicos paran de murmurar y miran a las chicas –Bueno- dice Natsu.

-_No pensé que fuera tan fácil-_ piensa Lucy y suspira, -Lucy-san toca decirle a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil la idea para que la apruebe- dice Levy, Lucy la mira con confusión –yo te acompaño- dice Levy, ambas se levantan del asiento y salen del salón deslizando la puerta, -Fullbuster-sama le ganaron- dice un chico al lado de Gray de cabello café con ojos rojos y moreno, Gray voltea a mirarlo y frunce el ceño –Cállate Riku- dice Gray con rabia y se sienta en su asiento mientras se vuelve a colocar los audífonos en los oídos y empieza a jalarse los cabellos negros azulados –_maldita sea-_ piensa Gray y unos compañeros empiezan a reír por la actitud del moreno.

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

_**SALA DE JUNTAS DEL CONSEJO**_

-Erza ya contrólate faltan 3 semanas para el festival- decía un chico de cabello azul, sus ojos eran verdes oscuros y debajo de su ojo derecho tenía un tatuaje rojo, con camisa blanca, llevaba una corbata negra y por encima un bléiser negro, al lado izquierdo llevaba el escudo del instituto, llevaba pantalones negros, donde tenía las manos en los bolsillos y estaba recostado en la pared que daba a una ventana -ES QUE ES IMPOSIBLE QUE NADA ESTE SALIENDO BIEN!- grita una chica de cabello escarlata de ojos cafés, tenia gafas delgadas y finas de marco negro, llevaba una camisa blanca, llevaba un bléiser rojo y es su lado izquierdo llevaba el escudo del instituto "Fairy Tail", su falda era negra con pliegues, sus medias negras llegaban por debajo de su rodilla. Esta estaba sentada en un escritorio café y encima decía "Presidenta: Scarlet Erza", esta de la frustración que tenia se jalaba sus cabellos y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

La mayoría de los miembros del consejo se encontraban en una esquina del salón de reuniones asustados por la actitud de la presidenta –ella da miedo…- dice un chico de cabello café con peinado en hongo mono –Cállate Max o luego nos pone hacer más trabajo- susurro un chico de ojos negros, su cabello es mitad blanco y la otra mitad negro, tiene una cola de caballo y lleva una franja negra que le atraviesa la mitad de su cara, pasa de una mejilla a otra por encima de su nariz, -QUE DIJISTE TOTOMARU?- grita Erza mirando a los chicos con aura oscura, -ya Cálmate que solo fue un imprevisto nada mas- dice el mismo peli azul de forma tranquila recostado en la pared de la ventana, Erza lo mira y se tranquiliza, los chicos les salen estrellitas de los ojos y murmurando cosas como "senpai es el mejor" , "senpai controla la bestia", "Jellal-senpai para presidente", "Jellal-senpai es todo un hombre".

Erza suspira y se levanta de su escritorio, lanza una mirada oscura al chico que estaba parado al frente de su escritorio, el chico tiene piel morena clara, tiene cabello largo de color verde claro, que llega hasta por debajo de sus hombros, lleva una pañoleta negra que cubre su frente, sus ojos son verdes oscuros, además que es bastante corpulento, este chico suda frio al ver la mirada penetrante de la presidenta. -ORGA! PORQUE PERDISTE EL CUADERNO DONDE ESTABA TODO!- grito Erza, -yo… no sé donde lo deje- dice Orga temblando un poco, -QUE?!- grita Erza. Un chico que estaba escondido detrás de una revista la baja y mira a la presidenta –Erza-san, cálmate yo recuerdo los datos que estaban en el cuaderno- dice un chico rubio largo sujetado casi al final por una coleta, tiene ojos negros y rasgados ligeramente.

–Estás seguro Rufus?-pregunta Orga, -mas te vale que estés seguro- dice Erza con una mirada penetrante al rubio, Rufus traga saliva –si…- dice algo tembloroso el rubio –Erza acuérdate que Rufus tiene memoria fotográfica así que no te preocupes- dice Jellal caminando con las manos entre los bolsillos hacia la puerta. Erza suspira y se vuelve a sentar en su escritorio, vuelve a suspirar, -yo me voy tengo que ir a clase- dice Jellal pero frena cuando está cerca de la puerta, mira los otros miembros del consejo –más les vale no hacer nada mas, para sacar de casillas a Erza- dice Jellal con un tono serio y un aura oscura. Los miembros del consejo se reúnen nuevamente en una esquina y tiemblan, "Jellal-senpai da más miedo que Erza-senpai", "senpai da miedo", "moriré si sigo aquí". Por su parte una Erza se sonroja por el comentario de Jellal.

Jellal coge el picaporte de la puerta y la desliza en ese mismo momento una chica de cabello rubio con una coleta a un lado de color azul cae encima de Jellal con un grito de la chica –KYA!-, todos los miembros del consejo miran la escena, la rubia trata de levantarse colocando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza y coloca sus piernas a los lados de la cintura de Jellal, la rubia al ver la cara de Jellal debajo de ella se sonroja violentamente. Los chicos que estaban en la sala del consejo empiezan a sangrar por la nariz –esto… yo… -dice la rubia tratando de hablar mientras que Jellal empezaba a sonrojarse lentamente. –LU-CHAN!- se escucha un grito por los pasillos, la rubia voltea a ver atrás de ella, se trata de parar lo más rápido que puede, colocando una mano en la cara de Jellal para apoyarse y pararse rápidamente, -lo lamento mucho- dice la rubia asiendo una reverencia y salir corriendo de la sala.

-quien es ella?- pregunta Erza mirando la puerta por la que había salido la rubia, -no lo sé- dice Jellal levemente sonrojado y colocando sus codos en el suelo para tratar de levantarse, -es hermosa- dice Max con corazones en los ojos, Rufus voltea a mirar y frunce el ceño, -que dijiste cabeza de hongo?- pregunta Rufus de forma agresiva, los miembros del consejo se sorprenden por la actitud de Rufus pues nunca antes lo habían visto hablar de esa manera.

-Oe Rufus-senpai yo solo decía- dice Max nervioso, -mas te vale- dice Rufus para luego mirar a Orga, -dame un cuaderno y copio los datos- dice Rufus y Orga le pasa un cuaderno lo más rápido que puede, Jellal se levanta y frunce el ceño –nos vemos luego- dice Jellal, limpia un poco su uniforme y sale de la sala de juntas del consejo –_quien es esa chica? Y por que el cambio repentino de Rufus?- _piensa Erza.

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

_**MINUTOS ANTES EN LOS CORREDORES DEL INSTITUTO**_

-valla no pensé que fuera tan sencillo- dice Lucy con una sonrisa, -si tienes razón Lucy-san- dice Levy tímidamente, -mm que sucede Levy-san?- pregunta Lucy, mirando a su compañera que bajaba la cabeza –es que usted es la única chica que ha frenado a gray-san- dice Levy, -enserio?!- dice Lucy asombrada, Levy asiente y suspira –y porque ninguno dijo nada cuando trataba mal Lissana-san?- pregunta Lucy, Levy frena y Lucy voltea a mirarla, -porque su familia pertenece al Pentágono de Fiore- dice Levy asombrada, -Ohhh solo por eso?- dice Lucy como si no fuera gran cosa –se dice que una vez un chico le derramo soda en su zapato, gray-san lo hizo expulsar y la familia del chico fue deportada a otro país- dice Levy temblorosa.

-_cuanto has cambiado gray…-_ piensa Lucy y suspira, -pues a mí no me hará echar de acá así me tenga que coger del cabello para sacarme- dice Lucy con una sonrisa, Levy sonríe y baja la mirada –Lucy-san es muy confiada- dice Levy con la mirada baja, -si lo soy!- dice Lucy entusiasmada –pero… no me digas Lucy-san… me siento como si estuviera en la casa, dime solo Lucy- dice la rubia con una sonrisa, -y a mí me puedes decir Levy- dice la peli azul con una sonrisa.

-ustedes no deberían estar en clase?- pregunta un chico, ambas chicas voltean y ven a un chico alto, moreno de cabello negro y largo, con piercings en sus cejas y nariz, sus ojos eran rojos sangre. –lo mismo te digo no?- dice Lucy levantando una ceja, -gehe, buen punto rubia- dice el moreno, -Gajeel-san solo vamos para hablar con la presidenta- dice Levy, Gajeel levanta una ceja –hablar con el demonio escarlata?- pregunta Gajeel, -si, quieres que te mande una razón?- dice Lucy sarcásticamente, -baja tu tonito de voz conmigo rubia- dice Gajeel frunciendo las cejas, -y si no que?!- dice Lucy frunciendo las cejas

-GAJEEL-SAMA!- grito un chico gordo alto y moreno de ojos cafés y cabello color plata, Gajeel bufa y mira a Lucy –te sálvate rubia- dice Gajeel y da media vuelta con las manos en sus bolsillos caminando hacia donde estaba el otro hombre, cuando ya estaba lejos –Levy-chan estas bi…- dice Lucy pero es interrumpida al ver como ella esta de roja –Oe… Levy-chan…- dice Lucy colocando una mano al frente de Levy y moviéndola de un lado a otro –ah qué?- dice Levy saliendo sus pensamientos. Lucy levanta una ceja y luego sonríe con picardía, -te gusta ese chico…- dice Lucy de forma picara –QUE?!- grita Levy y se sonroja violentamente –a…a… ami no me gusta es…- dice Levy y Lucy se reí ligeramente –claro, claro, lo que digas Levy-chan- dice Lucy entre risas –Lu-chan!- dice Levy apenada y moviendo los brazos, -oh Levy-chan que gustos más raros- dice Lucy mirando a Levy de forma picara –Lu-chan!- vuelve a decir Levy mas apenada, -bien, bien, te creo- dice Lucy tratando de disimular la risa –tenemos que dar la información a la presidenta sobre el festival- dice Lucy y Levy asiente.

Ambas chicas van caminando cuando Lucy empieza a reírse, -LU-CHAN!-grita Levy y Lucy empieza a correr seguida por Levy, Lucy seguía riéndose mientras corría por los pasillos del instituto hasta en una curva el piso estaba mojado, Levy cae al piso sentada y Lucy patina hasta que una puerta –_bueno la puerta me va a frenar-_ piensa Lucy cuando ve que la puerta se abre mostrando a un chico de cabello azul con un tatuaje debajo de su ojo derecho de color rojo, -KYA!- grita Lucy cayendo encima del chico de cabello azul.

Lucy trata de parase y ve que ambos están en una posición algo comprometedora y se sonroja, -esto…yo…-dice Lucy sin apartar la mirada del chico y ve que este se sonroja lentamente, -LU-CHAN!- grita Levy, Lucy abre los ojos –_si me ve en esta posición me molestara en venganza-_ piensa Lucy y coloca su mano en la cara del chico para que Levy no lo logre ver, se para –lo lamento mucho- dice Lucy y hace una reverencia, sale de la sala lo más rápido posible y respira hondo para que no se dé cuenta Levy de su cara roja.

-Lu-chan dónde estabas?- pregunta Levy preocupada, -yo…- dice Lucy pero su voz esta tan temblorosa y suspira para calmar su corazón que palpita demasiado rápido –estaba corriendo y me resbale- dice Lucy rascándose la nuca y sudando frio –por cierto dónde estabas tú?- pregunta Lucy mirando a Levy, -yo di la vuelta para no patinar por el piso mojado- dice Levy más tranquila –ya veo…- dice Lucy, -ven vamos a la sala del concejo- dice Levy cogiendo a Lucy de la muñeca y llevándosela por el camino que Lucy antes había caminado.

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

_**AL FRENTE DE LA SALA DE JUNTAS DEL CONSEJO**_

Ambas chica paran al frente de la puerta de madera de color miel claro, Lucy se sonroja violentamente –_esta es? Si fue aquí donde me estrelle con ese chico?!- _se gritaba mentalmente Lucy, Levy la mira –que te pasa Lu-chan?- pregunta una preocupada Levy, -es.. es solo que no me siento bien iré a la enfermería- dice Lucy, dando media vuelta y caminando como robot por los pasillo, levanta una mano en señal de despedida con Levy. Ya fuera del radio de visión de la peli azul la rubia empieza a correr sin prestar atención al cartel que dice "PRECAUCION PISO HUMEDO", Lucy corre sin saber a dónde ir ya que no conoce la escuela y en uno de sus pasos, su pie se desliza por el suelo y cae de sentón –_que acaso están trapeando todo el instituto?-_ piensa Lucy de forma sarcástica, se levanta y vuelve a caer al suelo de sentón, -_ARG! PORQUE A MI!- _se grita mentalmente Lucy.

Se vuelve a parar y da un paso más pero esta vez ambos pies resbalan y ella cae al suelo golpeándose la cabeza –itai…- susurra Lucy, sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza –_duele…-_ piensa Lucy, se levanta con sumo cuidado y empieza a caminar por los pasillos. Luego de unos minutos y que el timbre haya sonado Lucy sigue caminando por los pasillos –_fantástico ahora estoy perdida-_ piensa Lucy y sopla su capul, esta da la vuelta en una esquina y choca con algo, Lucy levanta la mirada y ve al mismo chico con el que se estrello, -_cabello azul, ojos verdes oscuros, tatuaje debajo de su ojo derecho de color rojo, santa madre! Es él!- _piensa Lucy mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al chico –no tu…- susurra Lucy, el chico levanta una ceja –te conozco?- pregunta el peli azul –esto… lamento lo de hace un momento- dice Lucy avergonzada con un ligero sonrojo –enserio… tu quien eres?- pregunta el peli azul, -ah?- pregunta Lucy al no entender el comportamiento del chico –Siegrain-sama!- Grita una chica de cabello rosado sujetado en una cola, sus ojos eran verdes claros y llevaba unas orejeras de peluche blanco, -dime- dice Siegrain sin perder de vista a Lucy.

-dejaste esto en…- dice la peli rosa pero ve que Siegrain está mirando a una chica rubia, -tu quien eres?- pregunta la peli rosa, -ah?- pregunta Lucy volteando a mirar a la peli rosa, -mi nombre es…- dice Lucy pero es interrumpida –SIEGRAIN!- grita un chico, Lucy voltea a mirar y ve que es un chico igual que está parado delante de ella y al chico con el que choco –que?!- pregunta Lucy alterada –_debo haberme pegado muy duro ahora veo a todos con la misma cara del chico-_ piensa Lucy mirando al recién llegado –Y tu quien eres?- pregunta el recién llegado, Lucy al ver a los dos chicos parpadea un par de vez, se talla los ojos con las manos, vuelve a mirar –_momento piensa Lucy… pueden ser hermanos!-_ piensa Lucy y siente que su mete da un "click".

Lucy se sonroja y empieza a hacer reverencias, -lo lamento tanto, por lo de ahorita y la caída- dice Lucy rápidamente que casi ni se le entiende, ambos chicos les baja una gota por detrás de la cabeza, la peli rosa al ver al recién llegado abre los ojos impresionada -Mystogan-senpai!-dice la peli rosa haciendo reverencia, -creo que nos estas confundiendo con nuestro hermano- dice Siegrain mirando a Lucy que seguía haciendo reverencias, Lucy frena –Ah?- dice Lucy ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, -hablando de él- dice Mystogan, Lucy voltea y ve a otro chico peli azul, -Tu!- dice Jellal cuando ve a Lucy al lado de sus hermanos, -_que? Hay otro? No puede ser… Lucy te pegaste duro ahora vez solamente a ese chico-_ piensa Lucy mientras se sujeta la cabeza con las manos -yo… yo… yo… no me siento bien- dice Lucy mientras coloca su mano en la frente, -creo que me pegue muy duro- dice Lucy mientras cierra los ojos, se tambalea un poco, sus piernas dejan de funcionar y se desmaya, Siegrain la alcanza a atrapar en el aire antes de que caiga al suelo –Que paso?- pregunta Jellal asombrado –yo… no se solo colapso- dice Siegrain levantando a Lucy entre sus brazos –ella dijo que no se sentía bien- dijo Mystogan de forma calmada cruzando sus brazos en el pecho, - si es así, toca llevarla a enfermería- dice Jellal, Siegrain empieza a caminar con Lucy en sus brazos seguido de Mystogan, Jellal y la peli rosa hacia la enfermería.

Siegrain voltea a ver y ve a la peli rosa –para que me necesitabas Medery- dice Siegrain aun cargando a Lucy, -es que necesitaba que me ayudaras con un trabajo- dice Medery sonrojada –ahora no puedo, pero luego te ayudo- dice mientras acelera el paso por los pasillos Siegrain, -ten cuidado el piso esta mojado- dice Mystogan con tranquilidad, Siegrain camina lo más cuidadoso posible por el piso mojado, -alguien boto un celular- dice Mystogan recogiendo un iphone blanco, con forro rosado y un pequeño adorno de una llave, -Luego miramos de quien es- dice Jellal caminando por los pasillos mojados.

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

_**ENFERMERIA**_

Una mujer de cabello rosado sujetado en cebolla por dos palillos, de ojos rosados, llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda larga hasta los tobillos, miraba unos papeles y fruncía el ceño –_estos idiotas!-_ piensa la mujer mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta las manos, arrugando el papel. De pronto la puerta se abre dejando ver a una chica peli rosa, tres chicos idénticos y una chica rubia en brazos, -Porlyusica-sensei- dice la peli rosa, la señora frunce el ceño, -ahora que hicieron ustedes tres- dice Porlyusica de forma severa, -ella se desmayo- dice Siegrain dejando a Lucy en un camilla, -eso es todo?- pregunta Porlyusica mientras saca unos guantes de una gaveta, -También se estrello pero no se si se pego en la cabeza- dice Jellal, -con que se estrello?- dice Porlyusica encendiendo una linterna y abriendo un ojo de Lucy, -conmigo- dice Jellal algo sonrojado, -por eso ella se estaba disculpando conmigo- dice Siegrain chochando su puño en la palma de su mano.

-lo bueno es que ella no tiene ninguna contusión en su cabeza- dice Porlyusica apagando la linterna –entonces porque se desmayo?- pregunta Mystogan con los brazos cruzados, -por ustedes trió de idiotas- dice Porlyusica golpeando en la cabeza de los tres hermanos con la linterna, Medery suelta una ligera risa y Porlyusica le da una mirada severa que hace que la chica salga huyendo de la enfermería. –porque por nuestra culpa?- pregunta Siegrain, -son trillizos idénticos aparte que les dio por hacerse el mismo tatuaje…- dice Porlyusica pero es interrumpida –que tiene que ver eso?- pregunta Mystogan de forma seria, la peli rosa lo vuelve a golpear con la linterna, -no me interrumpas- dice Porlyusica, mientras que Mystogan seguía con los brazos cruzados y un chichón de 8 cm sobre su cabeza echando humo.

-la chica nos los conoce o nunca los habría visto, me imagino que la chica debió pensar que estaba viendo triple o algo así- dice la peli rosa mirando a Lucy que estaba inconsciente en la camilla, -bueno ustedes 3 vigílenla y uno solo le habla para que le explica que pasa- dice la mujer caminando a la puerta de salida, pero antes de salir se detiene -por cierto chicos díganle a su padre que lo espero en la casa temprano para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermana- dice Porlyusica para salir de la enfermería.

-Fantástico ahora tenemos que ir a las reuniones aburridas de nuestros padres- dice Siegrain sentándose en una silla –cálmate Siegrain, son solo reuniones de los amigos de nuestros padres- dice Mystogan aun en su misma posición –que piensas Jellal?- pregunta Siegrain, al no recibir respuesta de su otro hermano, ambos voltean a mirar a Jellal y ven que él está sentado al lado de la camilla de Lucy mirándola fijamente –Oe, hermanito- dice Mystogan, -se enamoro- dice Siegrain con una sonrisa, Jellal voltea a mirar, coge una almohada que se encontraba en la silla que estaba sentado y se la tira a Siegrain –POR QUE NO TE CALLAS- grita Jellal sonrojado.

-Oe! Cállense de una buena vez!- grita un chico que aparece entre las cortinas blancas que dividen las otras camillas. El chico tenia cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenía una cicatriz en su ceja derecha rubia, -Sting que haces aquí?- pregunta Siegrain, -yo dormir- dice de una forma tranquila, encogiéndose de hombros, -ya veo- dice Jellal cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, Sting voltea a ver a Jellal y empieza a sudar frio –vice… vice… vicepresidente usted estaba aquí?- pregunta Sting nervioso, -si- dice Jellal en la misma posición, -no no le vaya a decir a la presidenta…- dice Sting aun tembloroso, –pues…- dice Jellal pero es interrumpido por Lucy que abre los ojos –donde estoy?- pregunto Lucy mientras se tallaba los ojos con sus manos a causa de la intensa luz.

-estas bien?- pregunta Jellal mirando a la Lucy, esta voltea a mirar y ve a Jellal, Lucy se sonroja y por lo cerca que esta el peli azul con ella, –si…- dice Lucy nerviosa en un hilo de voz –Uff me nos mal- dice Siegrain, Lucy se sienta en la camilla y a Siegrain sentado al lado de Mystogan, –pero que…- dice Lucy mirando a los hermanos, -no otra vez…- susurra Lucy y luego voltea a mirar a Jellal y luego a Siegrain junto con Mystogan, Sting camina hacia Lucy al ver lo impresionada y desconcertada que la rubia estaba. Lucy se talla nuevamente los ojos y mira a los hermanos, en ese momento siente una mano en su hombro, voltea a mirar y ve a un chico rubio de ojos azules –no te preocupes, no estás mal de la cabeza son hermanos…bueno trillizos- dice Sting para tranquilizarla, Lucy suspira y ve a los tres hermanos mirándola –ahhh- dice Lucy entendiendo todo, -_porque nos mira como si fuéramos fenómenos-_ piensa Siegrain, -_yo no sé-_ piensa Mystogan, -_QUE?! NO TE METAS EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS MYSTOGAN!-_ grita mentalmente Siegrain, -_deja de gritar si? Siegrain…-_ piensa Jellal, -_tu también! Fuera de mi pensamiento!-_ piensa Siegrain, -oye siento lo de hace poco- dice Mystogan, -no te preocupes- dice Lucy con una sonrisa que hace sonrojar casi imperceptiblemente a Mystogan.

-en dónde estoy?- pregunta Lucy mirando para todos los lados, -en la enfermería- dice Jellal mirándola fijamente, -y que me paso?- pregunta Lucy sobándose la cabeza, -te desmallaste- dice Siegrain, -enserio?- pregunta Lucy sorprendida, los tres hermanos asienten con la cabeza. –_la pregunta es si son trillizos bueno se parecen, pero PORQUE LOS TRES SE HICIERON EL MISMO TATUAJE!-_ se grita mentalmente Lucy.

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

_**EN EL SALON DE CLASE**_

La puerta se abre mostrando a Levy que vuelve a cerrar la puerta, Macao deja de escribir en el pizarrón de tiza y mira a la pequeña peli azul, -donde está Heartfilia-san?- pregunta Macao, Gray que estaba dibujando en su cuaderno levanta su mirada, mira a Levy y ve que no está al lado de ella, voltea a mirar, ve que tampoco está en su asiento y frunce el ceño, -ella está en enfermería, no se sentía bien- dice Levy caminando hacia su puesto, Macao frunce el ceño y luego sonríe de forma lujuriosa que es captado por Gray. -bueno chicos iré a ver como se encuentra Heartfilia-san- dice Macao dejando la tiza en el pizarrón, aun con su sonrisa –no se preocupe iré yo- dice Gray levantándose del asiento, -no Fullbuster-san usted se…- no puede terminar su frase Macao porque gray ya había salido del salón, Macao frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños, -bueno continuemos…-dice Macao, cogiendo la tiza y escribiendo temas sobre la segunda guerra mundial en el pizarrón.

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

_**POR LOS PASILLOS DEL INSTITUTO**_

Gray iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, con las manos entre los bolsillos, Gray suspira y luego frunce el ceño –_porque será que todavía me preocupo por ella-_ piensa Gray con rabia y suelta un bufido, Gray voltea en una esquina, se estrella con una chica de cabello plateado largo y una balaca azul oscura en la cabeza, la chica levanta sus ojos color índigo y sonríe con un ligero sonrojo, -gray-sama- dice la chica de forma melosa, -quítate de mi camino Sorano- dice Gray de forma áspera, -no me digas Sorano- dice la chica haciendo un mojin, -dime Ángel- dice la chica mientras se cogía el cabello y empezaba a darse vueltas con el dedo. –quítate de mi camino- dice nuevamente Gray.

-porque eres tan malo gray-sama- dice Sorano o Ángel, Gray da un paso y empuja ligeramente a Sorano, -gray-sama usted es muy cruel después de lo que pasamos esa noche… usted no me…-decía Ángel pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Gray, que se había dado vuelta para tapar la boca de ángel -porque no te callas si?- dice Gray que se encontraba muy cerca de la cara de Ángel, esta coge la mano de Gray y la aparta delicadamente de su boca no sin antes dar pequeños besos en las manos del chico –no me volviste a llamar- dice Ángel haciendo un mojin, -pues fuiste solo una chica de una noche, entiéndelo- dice Gray de forma altanera y apartándose de la chica, ángel lo coge del brazo y lo empuja contra los casilleros, -dices que fui una chica de una noche pero tu volviste a la vida esa noche y si no quieres que te la recuerde?- dice ángel de forma sensual y luego se muerde el labio.

-eres una perra- dice gray con una sonrisa arrogante, -no me digas así- dice ángel de una manera infantil, -cuando se entere tu novio Midnight te matara- dice gray con una sonrisa, -el no me importa, el que me importa eres tu- dice ángel para luego rozar los labios de gray, -tu a mi no me importas- dice gray frunciendo el ceño –oh ven no quieres recordar esa noche?- dice ángel de forma melosa. Se pone de puntitas y se acerca al oído de gray, empieza a susurrar en su oído, gray abre los ojos y su mirada se torna oscura, sonríe de medio lado, la coge de la muñeca y la lleva arrastras hasta una puerta que dice "MANTENIMIENTO", Gray abre la puerta y empuja a ángel dentro, hay cierra la puerta con seguro, voltea a mirarla, coge entre sus manos los brazos de la chica y la empuja contra una pared, Gray empieza a besarla de forma dominante, posesiva, profundo, voraz, carnal; su lengua recorre cada parte cavidad de bucal de ángel haciendo que esta gima entre sus labios, gray se separa de ángel para poder respirar mientras que ángel gime nuevamente deseando mas, -quieres recordar?- susurra gray de forma seductora.

Presiona a ángel contra la pared, gray la vuelve a besar con la misma intensidad de antes y con sus manos empieza a rozar el cuerpo de ángel, pasando por sus pechos, cintura, cadera y cogiendo su trasero para apretarlo ligeramente, gray se vuelve a separar y ve que hay un hilo de saliva que pasa de boca en boca, coge de la muñeca a ángel y la recuesta sobre un mesa que había en el cuarto, se sube encima de ella y la besa de nuevo, empujando una pierna entre las piernas de ángel. Esta eleva una poco su rodilla y gray la aprisiona mas entre la mesa y él. La erección de Gray empieza a tensarse sobre la ropa de ambos y el sexo de ángel. La peli plata jadea y gime contra sus labios, perdiéndose en el momento. Ángel sube sus manos hasta la cabeza de gray y empieza a mover sus dedos por el cabello negro azulado del chico.

De repente, se detiene, gray se pone de pie, y hala a ángel fuera de la mesa, ángel queda de pie de frente a gray algo aturdida. Gray desabrocha con rapidez la falda, se arrodilla rápidamente, tira de la falda y de las bragas de ángel hacia abajo, empuja a ángel nuevamente a la mesa y antes de que ángel diga algo gray se está desbrochando su bragueta. Gray coge la cabeza de ángel y sin que ella pueda reaccionar este se lanza dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar por sorpresa, gray se agacha hasta que su boca al nivel de uno de los odios de ángel. -Ahora si recuerdas?- susurra gray ronco cerca del oído de ángel, se queda quieto y luego empieza a girar sus caderas una vez, empujando profundo haciendo gemir a ángel. –que tal esto?- susurra gray con su voz ronca y sale completamente de ángel, para luego penetrar con fuerza haciendo que ángel vuelva a gritar, con sus dientes empieza recorrer lo largo de la mandíbula de ángel, pellizcando, chupando. Luego vuelve a besarla de forma feroz, ángel pasa sus brazos por la espalda de gray y sus piernas se enredan en la cintura del chico haciendo que con cada embestida sea más profunda, haciéndola gemir con más fuerza.

El se balancea con fuerza como si estuviera escavando algo, una y otra vez, frenético, primitivo, desesperado y antes de perderse en el loco ritmo, ángel coge la nuca de gray y vuelve a besarlo, gray se detiene en breve por el beso y vuelve a su empuje tras empuje. En la habitación se escucha la respiración áspera, dificultosa y feroz de Gray, ángel gime en voz alta, jadeando. -quiero que te vengas- jadea gray y acelera su ritmo, ángel rompe el agarre que tiene sobre gray, ángel cierra los ojos con fuerza y con sus manos se agarra del borde la mesa, en ese momento ángel se viene, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras su cuerpo palpita. Gray sonríe con arrogancia, y saca su miembro del interior de ángel que yacía boca arriba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente, Gray baja de la mesa -listo, tengo que irme- dice gray para subirse la bragueta de su pantalón, gray voltea a mirar y ve a ángel aun con las piernas abiertas, -fue agradable esto ángel-senpai- dice gray para caminar hacia la puerta, en eso ángel algo exhausta se baja de la mesa y empieza a recoger su ropa. Gray se acerca a ángel por detrás, la sujeta del hombro y con la otra mano aparta la cabeza de la chica para dejar expuesto su cuello, -no me vuelvas a tentar- le susurra gray en el oído para luego pasar su lengua por el cuello de ángel y caminar a la puerta –no se te olvide cerrar- dice gray y sale de la puerta.

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

_**ENFERMERIA**_

-así que me estrelle fue contigo-dice Lucy mirando a Jellal con asombro, este asiente con la cabeza, -yo no me sentiría mal si a mí una chica como tú me cae encima- dice Sting picándole el ojo a Lucy, esta se sonroja y mira para otro lado, -eso no fue agradable Sting- dice Mystogan frunciendo el ceño, -que?! Solo digo- dice Sting mostrando una sonrisa arrogante, -creo que debo ir a clase- dice Lucy tratando de levantarse de la camilla, -yo de ti no lo haría- dice Siegrain, -porque?- pregunta Lucy mirándolo con curiosidad –porque te desmayaste de la nada será mejor que comas algo antes de que te vuelva a dar algo- dice Siegrain de forma seria, -o…o… okey- dice tartamudeando y nerviosa Lucy, -cambiando de tema, Siegrain que va hacer tu salón para el festival- pregunta Jellal mirando a su trillizo, -pues dijeron que un cine- dijo Siegrain encogiéndose de hombros.

-nosotros un castillo de terror buajajaja- dijo Sting de forma maléfica, -y tu…-dijo Siegrain mirando a Lucy pero se detiene al no saber el nombre de la rubia, -cuál es tu nombre?-pregunta Jellal, -soy Heartfilia Lucy, del 2-A- dice Lucy, -vaya la hija consentida de la familia Heartfilia- dice Sting con burla a lo que Lucy frunce el ceño, -no le prestes atención a Sting es un idiota- dice Siegrain pegándole con una revista a Sting, -por cierto ya que tu apellido pertenece al "Pentágono de Fiore", nosotros también nos reunimos como nuestros padres para tratar cosas del instituto- dice Mystogan, -nuestros padres?- pregunta Lucy, -así es- dice un chico.

Todos voltean a mirar y ven a gray parado en la puerta, -hey! Gray-san que te trae por acá?- pregunta Siegrain, -vine a buscar a Lucy para ir a clase- dice gray de forma seria, -_que hacen todos ellos junto a Lucy?-_ pensó gray frunciendo el ceño, -_Lucy? Apenas debe conocerla y ya la trata así?-_ piensa Mystogan frunciendo el ceño -deberías dejarla ella esta descompensada- dice Siegrain, -_descompensada? Que paso?- _piensa gray mientras se relaja su ceño y abre un poco los ojos-por qué?- pregunta gray –se desmayo- dice Jellal, -además está con nosotros no hay problema- dice Sting con una sonrisa, gray ante la declaración de Sting vuelve a fruncir el ceño –gray-san debería mostrar un poco mas de respeto por Heartfilia-san y no decirle solamente Lucy- dice Mystogan frunciendo el ceño.

_-QUE?!-_ se grita mentalmente gray -yo le puedo decir cómo me dé la gana- dice gray con rabia, -que dijiste niño?- dice Mystogan con rabia y apretando los puños, -_quien se cree que es yo le puedo decir cómo me dé la gana ella antes era mía-_ piensa gray -lo que oíste- dice gray frunciendo el ceño y mostrando una sonrisa arrogante, -deberías respetar a tus mayores niño- se escucha la voz de una mujer, todos voltean a mirar y ven a Porlyusica, -Heartfilia-san, yo creo que debería comer algo, Fullbuster-san acompáñela a comprar algo, Eucliffe-san largo de mi consultorio, y ustedes tres-miran a los trillizos, -no les dije que se fueran ya!- dice Porlyusica haciendo que todos salgan corriendo de la enfermería.

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

_**EN LOS PASILLOS DEL INSTITUTO**_

-bueno nos vemos luego, un gusto conocerte Heartfilia-san- dice Siegrain, Mystogan levanta una mano y se va juntos, -nosotros también nos vamos, nos vemos Heartfilia-san y no se preocupe por lo del accidente- dice Jellal sonrojado ligeramente, -yo deseo que todos los días estén los pisos mojados y tu estés cerca Heartfilia-san- dice Sting picándole el ojo a Lucy, esta se sonroja y tanto como gray como Jellal fruncen el ceño –vámonos Sting- dice Jellal jalando a Sting del cuello de su bléiser negro por la nuca.

Lucy mira por donde se van y suspira, -gray yo…- dice Lucy pero ve que este ya no está a su lado, -gray?- pregunta Lucy mirando para todos lados cuando detecta una melena azul oscura un poco alejada de ella, -GRAY!- grita Lucy, corre a donde está el cabello azabache, y con una mano lo coge de la manga de su saco -que quieres?- pregunta gray sin mirarla, -no me ibas a esperar?- pregunta Lucy dulcemente, tratando de respirar -que te espere? no me hagas reír –dice gray con una sonrisa arrogante y frunciendo el ceño, da la vuelta y se topa con una Lucy agitada con las manos en las rodillas tratando de tomar aire, –pero yo pensé…- dice Lucy pero es interrumpida por gray, -pues pensaste mal, debiste pensarlo mejor cuando me rompiste el corazón- dice gray con acides, -gray yo…- dice Lucy con tristeza –tu me cambiaste Lucy, mira la clase de persona que soy ahora, todo es por tu culpa- dice gray, -gray tú no sabes… lo que paso ese día… yo…- dice Lucy bajando la mirada, -no me importa lo que paso ese día, o lo que paso esos días o los que pasaran, nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa ahora, solo no te metas en mi camino o si no yo mismo te hare caer al suelo, -dice gray de forma seria, -además no deberías sentir más lastima por un estúpido huérfano que se enamoro de una niña ricachona- dice gray para dar media vuelta e irse caminando, Lucy ve como gray se aleja y sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse, -_tú no sabes nada de ese día- _piensa Lucy y se muerde el labio para no llorar.

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

**FLASHBACK HACE 10 AÑOS**

Una niña de 7 años, rubia con dos coletas, ojos chocolates, llevaba un vestido blanco de tiras, ella jugaba en un jardín rodeado de diversas flores de muchos colores, la niña corría hasta que paro, en un árbol grande que daba una gran sombra, la niña camino alrededor del árbol hasta que se topo con un niño como de su misma edad durmiendo en el suelo, el niño tenía el cabello de color azul oscuro, llevaba una camisa azul oscura y un pantalón negro algo desgastado, la niña se sienta al lado, empieza y colocar pétalos de flores en el niño y se ríe mientras tanto.

Después de un rato el niño se despierta de golpe mostrando sus ojos grises, el niño se sienta y ve caer pétalos de diversas flores a su regazo –pero que- dice el niño al verse cubierto de pétalos, en eso llega una niña rubia con mas flores –ah?- la niña ve al niño y hace un mojin –ya te despertaste- dice la niña, -tu quien eres?- dice el niño, la niña cambia su mojin por una radiante sonrisa –mi nombre es Lucy y tu nombre?- pregunta la pequeña rubia, el niño baja la mirada –que ocurre?- pregunta Lucy acercándose al niño, -nada… mi nombre es gray- dice el niño mirando a Lucy que lo miraba preocupada, -que miras?- pregunta gray sonrojado por la mirada penetrante de Lucy, -nada solo me pregunto si eres alérgico a las avispas- dice Lucy tranquilamente –porque lo dices?-pregunta gray, -nada solo que tienes 3 en la cara- dice Lucy.

-QUE?!- grita gray y empieza a correr alrededor del árbol moviendo los brazos, Lucy empieza a reír mientras que gray sigue corriendo, una de las avispas pica a gray en la mano –AH!- grita gray –tú fuiste la que me hizo esto!- grito gray señalando a Lucy con una mano roja, inflamada y palpitante, Lucy lo vio y volvió a estallar en risa, -lo… lo… lo… lo… lamento- decía Lucy entre risas, gray hizo un mojin de forma infantil y se cruzo de brazos–ven yo te ayudo- dijo Lucy parando de reír, coger un pañuelo de su bolsito blanco y mojarlo un poco de agua del rio que quedaba cerca del árbol, -listo, préstame tu mano- dice Lucy mirando a gray –que?! No?! Tienes piojos- dice gray alterado, -tú crees en eso?- dice Lucy mirándolo de manera seria, -esto… esto… yo…- dice gray tembloroso, -eso yo creí- dice Lucy y coge de la mano gray, su pañuelo blanco húmedo lo coloca sobre la picadura, gray se sonroja.

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

**CONTINUARA**

**-**_**000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

_-aparece un chica peli roja de ojos azules, con un vestido lila cuello tortuga junto con una gata lila de ojos rojos que lleva un vestido azul pastel sentadas en una silla junto un computador-_

**KIDA: **bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero les haya gustado

**HANA:** fue interesante

**KIDA: **A mí me gusto la parte de gray pequeño *w*

**HANA: **a mí la de gray con ángel :D

**KIDA: **QUE?!

**HANA: **Ay no digas que no si tu fuiste la que la escribiste… ¬¬

**KIDA: **es la primera vez que escribo lemon -.-U

**HANA:** si se noto

**KIDA: **HANA!

**HANA: **Kid-chan este capítulo fue largo!

**KIDA: **SI!, es que era para compensar a mis lectores por la demora :D

**HANA: **mira dejaron comentarios

-_hana mira los comentarios-_

**HANA: **esto… hatake lyon…

**KIDA: **que dice?

**HANA: **no me gusta el gruvia -.-

**KIDA: **a mí tampoco -.-U

**HANA: **Guest

**KIDA: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, procurare no demorarme tanto en el siguiente

**HANA: **Gato-neee

**KIDA: **WEEEE! No somos las únicas locas del Lucy harem!, me alegro tu comentario jajaja fresca de enredos habrá de todo un poco, gracias por el comentario

**HANA: **eso es todo, agradecemos a los seguidores

**KIDA: **no se despeguen de esta historia que cada vez se pone mejor


End file.
